Tick-Tock
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: What if you were give a watch that counted down to the exact second when you would meet your soul mate? Most would be thrilled with the idea- knowing exactly when they would meet the love of their life is a dream-come-true…except Annabelle wants nothing to do with it, but her brother Mason is thrilled.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Inspired by a tumblr post that I saw.**  
**~CWA  
(P.S. Cover Picture is from Devaintart)  
**

**Title: **Tick-Tock**  
Summary: **What if you were give a watch that counted down to the exact second when you would meet your soul mate? Most would be thrilled with the idea- knowing exactly when they would meet the love of their life is a dream-come-true….except Annabelle wants nothing to do with it, but her brother Mason is thrilled.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (Amour Sucre)._

**Prologue:**

**Annabelle:**

_Once upon a time…Nah, that's way to girly. Look, I'll tell you up straight that if you think this is some fun-filled fairytale, you're damn wrong. Mason might disagree with me but I know I'm right. I always am right. See, this so-not-a-fairytale-story starts with my crazy fairy Auntie and her birthday gift to me and Mason._

_ Mason and I are paternal twins and on the day we were born, our aunt- who is a freaking fairy- gave us this watch that counts down to the exact second when you'll meet your soul mate. It was her special gift to us that was like just like the fairy godmothers in Sleeping Beauty except it was only one gift and it was a magical watch. Okay, that really does sound like a fairy tale, but I swear this isn't one. To me, the watch is just a flippin' burden. To leave my love life to fate was total bullcrap. I didn't even believe in fate. _

_ Mason's a different story. He loves the watch like he loves fashion and trust me, that's a lot. I never understand how he can so easily accept it though. I mean, this watch is a freaking curse. It never comes off- and I've tried just about everything to get it off. Nothing works. _

_ Not to mention the 'terms and conditions' of the watch. Yeah, I know right? The watch sounds so freaking perfect, but in reality it's not. There are rules. Rule 1- the watch isn't a total guarantee. I mean, yeah it's pretty exact but let's say…you're stuck in the woods and there's no one around. Auntie says it's a one in a million chance but if no one is there, you're destined to be alone. Yeah, total bullcrap. Rule 2- You can't tell anyone about the watch before time runs out- well besides the parents, Auntie and other people who have the watch. If you do- the watch is transforms into a death glass- or so Auntie says anyway. According to her, a death glass is basically an hourglass that counts down till you die. Personally, I'm always debating whether or not to tell someone because of that rule. I would rather know when I was going to die then when I was suppose to meet my soul mate. Bleh. Rule 3- Meet is a loose term. Auntie had explained that to us. Apparently, 'meet' is really 'when you the soul mate realizes he loves you and looks into your eyes,' total bull. In a way, I guess that makes it harder since you could already have met the love of your life very briefly or something and then two years later, you meet him again and the watch goes off. Rule 4- Don't scare your soul mate off. Again ,the watch has…exceptions. If the soul mate dies, runs off, doesn't accept us (again very rare according to my Auntie), then basically you're screwed and destined to die alone. Rule 5- After the watch has counted down, it turns into a normal watch except from what Auntie says it doesn't tick anymore and it falls off. Plus it's stopped at 00:00:00:00:00:00. Yeah, I know it's a lot of zeroes because this watch- which looks like a digital watch except for, ya know, all the numbers- counts down very exact. The first two zeroes are years, then it's months, then it's days, then hours, then minutes, and finally- seconds. So when I first got this stupid watch stuck on my little baby wrist it said: 17:10:05:11:19:05 (which meant 17 years, 10 months, 5 days, 11 hours, 19 minutes and 5 seconds). Auntie said that when I first got the watch that I stared at it like it was evil. See- even as a baby I could tell I hated the thing._

_ GRR! I really hate that damn watch. I mean, Auntie meant well- I know. She's cool. She's all Mason and I have left since Mom and Dad died. But nothing can tell me when I will or will not find the love of my life. It's my decision. Hell, I might just scare off my soul mate on purpose and go find him myself. Or her. Oh, that was the other thing about the watch. We never really know our sexuality until we apparently meet our soul mate. Honestly, I think we do but Auntie is pretty firm on her rules being the right ones. But anyway, we never really know if our soul mate is a girl or a guy until we meet them. Again- total bullcrap to me. _

_ So, where am I? Oh yeah, my watch just so happened to go off at the worst time possible. I hated my watch so much; I wished it would continue making that noise now. That stupid tick-tock…._


	2. Ticking

**Author Note: Not next chapter but the one after that do they go to Amoris. I just don't wanna rush it (for once).  
~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Ticking:**

**Annabelle:  
**_My brother says that I can't keep doing this, but I know I have to prove this stupid watch wrong._  
"-And so I said, pig? That's my wife!"

He laughed so I laughed. _Gosh, this is terrible. _I still kept smiling though. Terry was a good guy- I would admit that much. He had a polished look with his black hair was neat and his blue eyes just freaking shined. He was funny and awkward and not my type. _But if I convince myself that this is my dream guy and prove the watch wrong it will be worth it. _

"You're so pretty," Terry said suddenly and stared into my eyes, "uh? Oh sorry," he blushed.

I smiled faintly, _again, good guy, very awkward and not my type. _

"Thank you," I said politely. _I think I'm going to gag on how fake I am being right now. Gosh, how low have I gone? Well, apparently not as low as I reached with Kevin. _I mentally winced, _yeah, thanks Kevin for poppin' a cherry and not calling back. Okay, ouch, that memory still hurts since that had to be the one time that I actually fully truly believed that I proved the watch wrong and was in love._

"You're welcome," he smiled, "Waiter! Check please!"

With that, I knew that the date was more than likely at an end. The watch was still ticking. I didn't even have to look at it to hear that damn _tick-tock-tick-tock_ that was very faint but still very annoying. When we got back to his car, Terry was polite enough to open the car door. I smiled, _okay, for a dorky dude he is eighteen (a year older than me) and has a cool car….I still like my motorcycle better. _

Terry was even polite enough to walk me to the door. He smiled at me,  
"I guess…this is it?"  
I looked at him a bit confused and he sighed,

"Look…I know you don't like me all that much. But, you're a really cool, pretty woman. Honestly," he ran a hand through his hair, "but thanks anyway…for the great date, actually laughing at my cruddy jokes and being fantastic."

He gave me a peck on the lips and then waved goodbye. I was still staring at him as he drove off. _He could tell? _I slowly opened the door and Mason quickly ran to me and grabbed my wrist. He looked at the watch,

"Dang it," he muttered and then chuckled, "looks like you didn't find love, sis."  
I scowled and looked at the watch, _00:05:10:06:50:18. _I didn't really get it- five months? Seriously? Was that all I had left? And why did Mason have five months left on his too? _That's weird._ Either way, it wasn't going to be right.

Mom sighed,  
"Mason, don't tease your sister…Last I recalled," she smiled, "You have five months left on your watch too….Oh! It's going to be wonderful!"

She cheered and twirled Mason and I around,  
"Just wait and see! You'll stare into their eyes and they'll stare back….and boom! Love at first sight- literally! Just like me and your father!"

_I keep forgetting that Mom had to deal with this stupid watch too._ Mom was a fairy, but she was a _nonseer_ (a fairy without magic). It seemed the magic gene from her mother (who was a fairy) only got passed down to Auntie (Mom's sister). Grandma was a cool fairy though (even if she couldn't get the damn watch off). Grandpa wasn't a fairy, he was a normal human- just like Dad was. In a way, that made part fairy, or at least like 1/3 or something. _I hate thinking about that though since my life is fucked up enough as it is. _Besides, I didn't have that much magic in me. Mason didn't have any magic though. That was weird since we were paternal twins.

I had enough of Mom so I headed up to my room that was upstairs. I could still hear Mason's laughter so I assumed that Dad probably made one of his jokes again. '_I thought fairies had wings.'_ Most of his jokes were the cheesy ones though. The type were you throw a watch out the window and say '_wow times flies.'_ I didn't like the jokes but Mason loved them. _No wonder he's the favorite twin,_ I thought bitterly.

I locked my bedroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. _Sometimes I wonder…am I trying to prove the watch wrong or am I just scared that I'll end alone? _I knew that I wasn't anything spectacular to look at. Some might have considered me cute though- I had a cute face. But besides that I had nothing. Literally. I frowned at my B-cup chest, _maybe Auntie knows some magic for that._ I had a bit of a short frame and I was petite. I looked like I would break if I just bent the wrong way. My skin was really pale- hence why Mom always compared me to a porcelain doll. My hair was really long and pure black and my eyes were a dull shade of brown. _Bleh- black hair and brown eyes. _Yet, it worked for my brother. He was perfect. I scowled, _of course he's perfect he's always perfect. _His black hair was always perfectly nice and his brown eyes always seemed to be shining with excitement. _Stupid perfect twin._

I guessed that my looks combined with my attitude was the reason I had no friends. _Never had friends, but Mason has too many friends to count. _I bitterly scoffed.

**000000000**

I was woken up from my sleep in the car by screaming. We were on our way to the fair and it was a long ride so I decided to sleep. Then, I jolted awake. Mason looked horrified. Mom and Dad seemed scared. _What's going on? _Then I saw it. The truck. That large delivery truck that was so much bigger than our tiny little car….and it was sliding on the ice…towards us. We were sliding too and there was no escape. In horror, I grabbed Mason's arm and I buried myself into his shoulder. He was surprised but soon he just petted my hair,  
"…Shh…it's okay…"  
_All of this is happening in just a span of twenty seconds._ It seemed longer. The truck collided with our car. Dad was instantly dead and I screamed. Mason's grip around me seemed to tighten. Mom was…she was almost dead. I could hear the sound of distant sirens.

"I love you," Mom cried, "I love you both….," she looked at me, "be good, my porcelain doll."  
"No," I screamed as Mom passed. I cried. I was crying. I faintly saw some pink go from my fingertips and sink into Mason's arm.

**00000000000**

When I woke up again, I was screaming and I was in an unfamiliar place. It took me a full minute to realize that I was in the hospital bed and Mason was sitting next to me.

"What happened," I asked and then winced. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I tried to sit up, but Mason put me back down,

"You need to be careful," he said softly, "you're hurt pretty bad."  
He sighed and I looked at myself. I noticed I was in a gown, I had an IV, and I felt pain in my side. I winced.  
"You were hurt on your side pretty badly, some metal got you," he explained, "they needed stitches."  
I took a look at my brother and noticed that he didn't have any injuries. _Of course he doesn't, he's perfect,_ I thought a bit bitterly.  
"Oh don't make that face," Auntie tsk'ed and I realized that she was in the room too. For once, she wasn't in the fairy outfit she usually wore. She had on normal jeans and a light purple shirt- it was the most normal that I have seen her. Her eyes were puffy and red- she had been crying.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered as she hugged me and Mason gently, "…they placed you under my care."

"Your care," I asked slowly…and then I remembered Mom's face, Dad's face, their blood. Mason seemed to sense my distress- _'an inner twin-sense'_ he called it. He grabbed my arm gently,  
"It's okay, Sissy…You're okay, I'm okay…we have each other and we have Auntie."  
Auntie smiled weakly and I couldn't help but smile faintly back at her.

"But…you're not hurt," I pointed out.

Mason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,  
"Yeah…I don't know what happened it's not like I have…_magic,"_ he seemed saddened for a moment and then continued. Auntie giggled and we turned to her as she said,

"Your sister kept you safe!"  
"You did," he asked me surprised and I was just as shocked,  
"I…did?"  
Auntie giggled again,  
"You may act like you don't like him sometimes sweetie, but deep down you really do love him. I suppose that in your distress, you involuntary used your magic to protect your brother."  
I looked at him, _okay well yeah. He is my twin. I guess deep down I really do love the guy._ Mason hugged me tightly,  
"AWW! MY SISSY DOES CARE!"  
_…or maybe not._

**Mason: **

During the funeral, I kept looking at my sister beside me. It still amazed me how strong she was being. She was crying, but she didn't break down. She didn't throw a fit. She hasn't gone nuts. I cried too, but for the most part I was trying to be strong like her. I would never admit it out loud- but I did envy her in her more ways than one. She was stronger than I was, more outspoken and headstrong. Though that wasn't all I was jealous about- she had magic and I didn't. _There I said it- I am jealous that she has magic._ She used it sometimes and I was jealous since I couldn't do it. Now, I was just mad at her magic because she used _her_ magic to protect _me._ It should be the other way around. I should be protecting her! _Even if I was different from her- being a goody-too-shoes type of a guy. Not to mention I'm actually friendly._

Despite how different we were, she was all I had left all. I did love her- and I knew she was a bit…bad sometimes. She smoked, she drank, and she had sex- well once she had sex. She didn't know that I knew that though. I was her twin though- there was hardly anything I _didn't _know about her. Anyway, we were yin and yang- two opposites that complimented each other. I was convinced that part of it had to do with that we were twins…and now orphans.

I watched as they lowered the caskets into the ground. I had silent tears running down my face. Sissy was showing one of her few moments of weakness and was crying into my shoulder. Auntie was crying the loudest though.

**Annabelle:  
**As I cried into my brother's arm, I glared at my watch. _Stupid watch. Stupid ticking. How dare you tick when they're dead! _It seemed like forever until the funeral was over. I hated that it was over. I just…I wanted them back. I wanted Dad cracking those stupid jokes. I wanted to hear Mom call me her porcelain doll. I wanted to hear Mom cheering at our watches so I would just complain about it. I wanted things to go back to where they were before.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worst- I realized something. Auntie was our guardian now. She didn't live here- she lived in some place called _Sweet Amoris…I guess that means we're moving- that's just freaking fantastic. _


	3. Time For A Change

**Chapter 2- Time for a change:**

**Annabelle:  
**The first I did when we got to Auntie's house was leave. I wondered around town looking for something- anything. I didn't want to go to Auntie's house. There were pictures of Mom, Dad, and _us_ as a family. I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to go to my room at Auntie's because it had stuff in it given to me by Mom, like the porcelain doll that I knew was still sitting on the shelf where I left it._ The porcelain doll that looked like me- black hair and brown eyes. _It was from Mom because I was her porcelain doll. I clenched my fists, _I don't want to be a porcelain doll. I was okay being Mom's little china doll, but not anymore. She's gone! It should be gone too! _I looked at myself in the reflection of a shop window; _the porcelain doll will never leave because it is me. I am Mom's porcelain doll._ I went into the shop and bought some hair dye, _not anymore. I am not Mom's porcelain doll anymore…it hurts too much._

I walked out of the shop with the dye in a bag and headed back to Auntie's…well I guess it was home now actually. I hated to think of it as home. Home was with Mom and Dad. Home…didn't even exist anymore. I walked through the front door with a frown on my face.  
"If you keep making that face, it'll get stuck like that," Mason called out but I ignored him as I walked straight to my room. I locked the my bedroom door.

What I did like about Auntie's- my bedroom was huge and I had my own restroom in it- like in my bedroom was a door that went to my full restroom. My bedroom was pretty nice though. I had black carpets, dark purple walls. My bed was pretty big and covered with light purple blankets and black pillows. I had a dresser, shelves, and normal stuff. I even had my poetry on the wall. _Yeah I write poetry. _

Then I saw it. The doll. The porcelain doll- sitting innocently on the shelf. I clenched my fists, _I told Mason to throw it out while I was away._ I grabbed the doll and as I held it- I realized that I couldn't throw it away. It was a gift from Mom. It reminded me of her. It was all I had from her now. I sighed and put the doll in a pillowcase and set it under the bed. _Least I won't see it and after I dye my hair I won't look like it either. It's time for a change._

I looked at the watch. _00:02:21:06:15:13 (Two months, 21 days, six hours, fifteen minutes, and thirteen seconds…twelve seconds…ten seconds…oh you get it). _

**0000**

When I finally went downstairs for diner, Auntie screamed and Mason choked on the food he was eating.

"You…your hair…it's…it's-"  
"Awesome," I suggested and he shook his head,  
"GREEN! YOUR HAIR IS GREEN!"  
"Dark green," I corrected.

I smiled and Auntie laughed,  
"It looks nice, sweetie!"

I nodded,  
"Thanks Auntie."  
I took a seat at the diner table and Mason went back to eating. Though he did it while staring at my hair. Then I messed him up by making a silly face, causing him to choke on his food in laughter. Auntie sighed,  
"Deariers…remember what I said?"  
"Don't chew with your mouth open," Mason guessed and then I pitched in,  
"If we break it, we buy it?"  
"Don't use a public restroom without checking to see if there's toilet paper?"  
"Don't spit when we talk?"  
"Penguins aren't pets so we can't take them home?"  
"The toilet seat is not a toy?"

"If you hate someone, look at them like you're a murderer?"  
"Pranks are okay if it doesn't hurt someone," I suggested and then Mason and I continued on taking turns.  
"Cats are not dress-up dolls?"  
"You can't draw penises on a random guy's face when he's asleep on the subway?"  
"You can't tell everyone that you're a drug dealer?"  
"If we ever get addicted to anything make sure it's cigarettes because it's better than drugs?"  
Auntie sighed, the sad part was that was all things that she had said to us at some point in our lives. Each thing that we said had a very interesting story behind it. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was then that I realized that it was the first time in a long while that I was having some fun with Mason.

"No," Auntie finally said with a pout, "what I said about school?"

She looked at us- expecting us to know what she was talking about. We did, but we liked having our fun.

"Oh," Mason said, "about how not to eat the class pet?"  
"Or not to draw on the teacher," I pitched in and then we began going back and forth again.

"To not try to eat the lunch tray?"  
"Or to not accept drugs from teachers?"  
"Or fart on a student's face?"  
"Or not to call our teachers a muggle?"

_Yes, when we were little we liked Harry Potter._ I looked at my brother and smiled. He smiled back and we continued.  
"Don't go to school with your pants filled with macaroni," Mason suggested.  
"Don't bring a duck to school?"  
"Don't smuggle your cat to school?"  
"Or that we shouldn't bring a dead squirrel to school?"  
"Not to glue pens to the desk when the teacher's gone?"  
"Don't draw a dick on the board?"

Each thing we said had an interesting story behind it. Auntie laughed,  
"No! No! None of those are what I'm talking about! I meant that I had said that you had to start school!"

Mason laughed. I frowned,  
"….Do we have to? I mean…with everything that's happened…?"  
I poked at my food. Auntie looked at me sadly,

"I know, dearie, it's not easy for any of us. But you still have to go to school."  
I sighed,  
"Fine. Whatever….just what school are we going to anyway?"  
"Why, Sweet Amoris High, of course!"

I took a drink as she continued,  
"And you'll be starting tomorrow!"  
I spit out my drink- it landed all over Mason. He glared at me,  
"Really? Was that necessary?"

I was too in shock to answer, _what the hell?! TOMORROW!?_


	4. Counting Down

**Chapter 3- Counting Down:**

**Annabelle:  
**I glared at Mason. _How can he be so freaking cheery in the morning? _I growled when he took my blanket away. He just laughed and ran as I chased after him. Auntie stopped us,  
"Dearie, you should be go getting ready."  
I growled, yanked my blanket from Mason's hands, and headed to go get ready. _Though Mason was already dressed and ready- damn._ I took a quick shower and brushed my green hair. _I think I'm beginning to like the green._ After brushing my hair and teeth, I got dressed. I decided to go with my black clothes to match my mood that morning. _Because honestly, I am not in a good mood today. It'll be a miracle if I can make it without killing someone. _

I decided for a black and red checkered skirt and a black criss-cross crop top. Then, I headed back to the living room. I didn't have time to grab breakfast because the second I entered the room, Mason grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the front door- insisting that we would be late. _And I do mean dragging- I was not going to willingly go to school._ My feet dragged across the sidewalk as Mason dragged me to the school. It wasn't until we were halfway there that I finally managed to yank my wrist out of his hand and actually walk on my own. Mason walked happily beside me and I scowled,  
"How can you be so damn cheery?"  
He frowned at my language but then smiled again.

"Easily, Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to be sad."  
I stared at him as he then continued to walk ahead of me. _Is he serious? Is…is he right though? Mom and Dad would want us to continue on but it's hard. _I clenched my fists, _Damn it! Why can't I just be like him! Why can't I act all happy and cheery. Damn it. _

When we finally did get to the school, there was this lady there that greeted us.

"Oh you must be the new students! Annabelle and Mason Vandal. Welcome to Sweet Amoris, but you have to see Nathaniel in the Student Council Room."  
"Whatever," I mumbled but Mason gave a chipper 'thanks!'

I decided to let Mason go deal with the Nathaniel guy. He sounded like a goody-too-shoes and I get enough of that from Mason. Either way, I just headed towards the courtyard. Not only would it be a good place to take a smoke before class, but it was also far from my brother. Sort of. Besides, smoking was the only thing that was keeping me _mildly _normal, sane, and happy. I wasn't worried about being caught. So what if they took away the cigarettes or expelled me?

I stood under the tree, trying to light the cigarette. _Damn, it's not working._ I frowned and put the cigarettes back.

"Someone's not happy."  
I turned to see a redheaded guy. He looked at me mildly amused and I crossed my arms,  
"Well hello to you too."  
He scoffed,  
"You must be the new student."

"Annabelle," I answered.

It took a minute- but he did finally give me his name back. _Castiel, huh? Suits him._  
"So…have a lighter," I asked- at this point I was pretty desperate for a smoke.  
"Little girl want to try some cigarettes," he mocked as he held up his lighter. I snatched it from him and took out my box,  
"Little girl has her own."

He looked at me amused.

**Mason:**

I gave Nathaniel a sheepish look,  
"Uh, I have to do the work for my sister too."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I kind of felt sorry for the guy- he was a pretty cool guy for the most part, but then there were people like my sister that probably made his job as Student Council President very hard.

"Why can't she come herself," he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I would have to force her here," I pointed out, "and I don't want a kick to the shin again. So…"  
He sighed but still handed me the paperwork. _Oh she so owes me for this. _I grabbed a pen and started filling in the forms- both mine and hers.

_Name: Mason Vandal_

_Age: 17_

_Zodiac sign: Gemini _

_Likes: shopping, fashion, school,_

_Dislikes: the dark,_

_ Okay_, _these questions are really personal. _Then I realized that maybe the files just wanted to be thorough.

_Name: Annabelle 'Annie' Vandal_

_Age: 17  
Zodiac sign: Scorpio_

I thought for a moment what my sister's likes and dislikes would be and then finished filling it out.

_Likes: Fashion, guitars, _

_Dislikes: Taking orders, thunder, _

I handed the papers to Nathaniel- who looked over them nodding.

"Thank you, you both need to get your student ID and 25 fee."

I handed over fifty dollars for both me and my sister. Now, all that was left was to get Sissy to take a picture for her student ID. That was going to be a challenge. I said my thanks and goodbyes to Nathaniel and I headed out to find my twin. That was when I ran into someone. He had blue hair and pink eyes. He was also very good looking.

"Dude," I said, "I love your hair."

He smiled,  
"Thanks! You must be the new student, Michael?"  
"Mason," I corrected.

"Right," he laughed, "name's Alexy."

I smiled.

**Annabelle:**

By the end of the day, I apparently not managed to piss off some blonde guy- who I later learned was Nathaniel, but I also managed to piss off his bitchy sister.

"Stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel," she snapped.

I rolled my eyes,  
"I'll hang out with who I want, Blondie."

She looked vivid and I crossed my arms as she got angry,

"Throw a little tantrum, like I care."

That got her more angry and she left with her face red. It was only later did I realize just how pathetic she was. She somehow managed to get my profile picture (which honestly Mason had to force me to get), and she had it all around the school with marker marks all over it- in other words, she just gave out a picture of me with a mustache and doodles on my face. Honestly, it really was pathetic._ This is the best she can do- pfft, I can do so much worse. Though I would prefer just a fist fight._

I scowled.

"Nice picture, princess."

I turned to see Castiel smirking and holding up a picture of me.  
"Do you think it captured my good side?"

He chuckled. I then sighed,  
"Honestly, Blondie is just pathetic."  
"Which one? Goody-Nathaniel or his sister?"  
"….Both," I answered honestly, "but this time I'm talking about his sister- she's the one responsible for the makeover, by the way," I gestured to the picture.

I leaned against the wall and Castiel watched me curiously.  
"You aren't mad," he asked.

"'Course not," I scoffed, "it's a pretty pathetic thing to do. 'Sides I'll get my revenge…or just join her in a fist fight.  
"What, porcelain doll like you? In a fist fight?"

I froze. _Porcelain doll…'Be good…my porcelain doll.' The thing Mom called me. The last thing she called me. Porcelain doll… _I scowled, I couldn't allow myself to show my sadness. Not now.

"This porcelain doll can kick ass," I retorted, "….and don't call me that," I snapped.  
"Sure thing, China doll," Castiel snapped back. _Damn it- Damn him. Damn the nicknames._

**0000**

That night, I locked myself in my room- again. Mason kept knocking on my door, but I wouldn't answer. I honestly just didn't feel like dealing with anyone. After Castiel calling me porcelain doll, I was reminded just how much I missed it. I missed them and I hated it. I hated that I was weak enough to sit her crying into my pillow. Using my arms as my pillow, I saw my watch. I glared at it. It was still counting down and I hated it. I hated that it dare tell me what to do. I hated that I was going to be 'happy' and 'find my soul mate' while my parents…my parents wouldn't be there for it. Even if I didn't like the watch or think it was right, if I did end up actually falling in love with someone, marry someone, I would want them there with me and now…now they can't be.

It was almost like the counting down of the watch, that _tick-tock…_was mocking me.


	5. Love Is In The Air and I Choked On It

**Chapter 4- Love Is In The Air and I Choked on It**

**Annabelle:**

Did I ever mention how much I hated love? _Because trust me- I really hate love, romance, and most of all- drama. Geesh, so much love in the air makes me choke and gag. How can Mason stand this stuff?_  
"Turn it off," I whined.

Mason stuck his tongue out of me,  
"Don't diss on my soup opera!"

"Annie, dearie," Auntie called, "let Mason watch his show!"  
I groaned again. There was only one TV in the house- the one in the living room. Auntie took away the TV in my room and the one in Mason's so that we could 'spend more time together as family.' However, that included taking turns deciding what was on the television. It was the reason was on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights that I spent time with Rosayla, Lysander, and Castiel. _Anything to get me away from the nights Mason has control of the TV. _Unluckily for me, Castiel was sick, Rosayla was on a date with Leigh, and Lysander didn't reply to any of my messages or calls.

Mason was in the recliner and I was stretched out on the couch- looking at the ceiling. I had my wrist in front of my face and was glaring at it. It was still ticking, still counting down. _00:01:10:05:15:24 (one month, ten days, five hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-four seconds). One month…we've been in Amoris for one full month and honestly- I am just happy I have survived…even if I still have to get revenge on Amber._ Though the last time I tried to get revenge, I ended up finding out about Castiel and Lysander's band. I grabbed a pen and started to poke at the watch.

"If I poke it enough, maybe it will scratch so bad I can't see it," I muttered until Auntie walked by and grabbed the pen out of my hands,  
"You don't have to sit in here dearie," she chimed, "you can go outside! Write! Draw! Sing! Take a shower! There are more things to do than just sit here and listen to Mason's really confusing soap opera."

I jumped up from the couch,

"You're right!"

At the same time Mason was yelling at the TV,

"NO! You can't have sex with him! He screwed your brother! He killed your twin!"

I stared for just a brief moment and then shook my head, _yeah I will never know what's more confusing- my brother or the soap operas he watches._ I headed to my room to change out of my pajamas. My PJs were something I didn't want anyone to see. It was a bit embarrassing for a seventeen year old to be wearing, admittedly cute, pajamas that were pants with pictures of cartoon toast on them with a tank top that matched with a piece of toast popping out of the toaster saying '_I'm Toasty!_'. It didn't help that the only other pair of pajamas I owned was something just as childish. It was green pants with little cartoon pills all over them and a pink tank top that had the two cartoon pills on them. One pill was cursing (the words was just $# !*) and the other one was smiling saying '_take a chill pill.' _

So, taking off the _I'm Toasty_ pajamas, I changed into something different- black jeans and a black Victorian-like shirt. _Lys would be so proud._ I chuckled to myself slightly then stopped when I realized what I was doing. I shook my head and finished by putting my green hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs out. I grabbed my notebook and headed out. I haven't written poetry in along time- so I thought that this might do me some good.

**000**

When I got to the park, I noticed that it was actually pretty dark. It wasn't totally dark- just dark enough that most people in the park cleared out. _Good, I don't like dealing with people anyway._ I settled down underneath a tree and leaned against it. It was a pretty nice tree. I brought my knees a bit closer to my chest and rested my notebook on my legs as I wrote.

_**Tick-Tock:**_  
Tick-tock-tick-tock The never-ending sound. Tick-tock-tick-tock

_The sound that haunts my dreams.  
Tick-tock-tick-tock_

_The sound of time running out._

_Tick-tock-tick-_

_The beeping, the ticking, so evil._

_Tick-tock_

_The noise so constant I wish it would end._

_Tick-  
I wish for the silence, I wish for content._

_No sound._

_No noise.  
No beep._

_No ticking._

_And when I look around,  
I realize that there is not another soul,_

_And I cry.  
When I wished for it to stop,  
I never wished to be alone when it did._

The poem had meaning. It could be read two ways. Some may see it as the ticking of death, that I wished for the ticking to stop and death to come…but I didn't want to die alone. I glared at the watch on my wrist, _in truth it's about this stupid thing._ I continued writing.

_**Porcelain Doll:**_

_Sitting on a shelf,  
Watching life pass by,  
Because they consider me too fragile.  
Yet I wished I could jump from the ledge,  
And not break,  
So I can cry._

_Because when I am Momma's Porcelain Doll,  
I must smile,  
I must be good. _

_I must never show,_

_Just how cracked this porcelain doll is._

I didn't realize the tears silently going down my face at the words I wrote. When I read over it, I realized just how much of what I thought flowed onto the page. _It's true. I did do a lot of bad things when Mom and Dad were alive, but around them…I was really myself sometimes. I smiled, I was good. I didn't show them my flaws. I guess in some twisted way, I hoped if I was good in front of them- well, I use the word good lightly- then maybe they would see that I was just as good as Mason. _

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Lysander. I sighed,  
"I'm fine."  
He looked at me and I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes. He sat down beside me,  
"Normally when someone says that they are fine, they usually mean the exact opposite."

I smiled faintly, but I wasn't sure what to say.  
"You write poetry," he asked and I nodded,  
"Every once in a while…I haven't written it in awhile. It was my…stress relief…before I got into smoking that is," I answered honestly.

He looked a bit conflicted,  
"That is interesting…you do know-"  
"-smoking is bad for me," I finished, "yeah. It's just a nasty habit."

I shrugged and Lysander sighed,

"What are you doing out here in the park? It's dangerous this late at night."  
_This late at night?_ I looked around and noticed- it was pretty late. _I guess I wrote longer than I thought I did- opps. _

"I didn't realize it was this late," I mumbled. Lysander looked at me mildly amused.  
"Perhaps, it would be best for you to return home?"

"Probably," I agreed and then my stomach growled. _Why did I leave before diner? Gosh this is embarrassing. _Lysander looked at me amused,  
"Though maybe we should get some food first?"

I looked at him confused as he stood up.

"We?"

He held out his hand to help me up,  
"But of course. It is impolite to let a woman such as yourself wonder around the streets after dark by herself."  
"I can protect myself," I mumbled. Lysander sighed,  
"I am well aware of that fact. Yet, I still insist. It doesn't mean you are not capable of protecting yourself, it just means that I wish to be a polite gentleman."

_You know Lys- you're confusing, but I'm starting to like you better and better._

**Mason:**

I was a bit surprised when there was a knock at the door. Annabelle never knocked. She usually just burst into the room and declared '_honey, I'm home!' okay so she doesn't say that but she does burst into the room. _I opened the door,  
"Auntie was getting a bit worried about you and-"  
I stopped. It wasn't Annabelle. Well it was, but there was a guy with her- Lysander. I never met the guy personally, but I did know him and he knew me. I slyly smiled,  
"Sissy…you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend…"  
She turned bright red and even Lysander blushed faintly. _Haha!_  
"Not my boyfriend," Annabelle muttered. Lysander coughed nervously,  
"We would have been home sooner, but we did stop to get some food. I apologize."

"OH I KNEW IT," I pointed at him, "You were on a date!"

Lysander blushed faintly again and Annabelle sighed,  
"You know, what? Forget it. Thanks Lys," she nodded, "Mason- just stop…"  
Then she brushed past me and headed towards her room. I laughed,  
"Well, she likes you! Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten a thanks…I'm still trying to get a thanks," I muttered, "Dang it.."  
Lysander looked at me curiously- but he didn't comment. Instead, he nodded and left. He was polite- but he wasn't any better than Alexy and Armin. Those two were my go-to-geeks. Annabelle was still muttering under her breath- I could hear her when I passed her door. I knocked on it,

"You okay, Annie?"  
"Just dandy."  
I looked at my watch- still ticking. I wondered…_if we only have a month left, and we're at Sweet Amoris, does that mean that our soul mates are one of our classmates? _I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. I hoped so. Then maybe…my crush would be it…_No that only happens in cheesy movies and romantic books…or fanfictions.._ I shivered, _fan fictions…they're a death trap. _Armin had introduced me to them and I regretted it. Some of those were scary. I shivered,_ not to mention nasty._

**00000**

The next day at school, I laughed at Alexy and Armin. Those two were defiantly my best friends now. Then again, in a way, I was friends with everyone at school- aside from my sister's friends. I don't really talk to the people that my sister considered friends. She always seemed so mad when I did. If I didn't know better, she acted like I was trying to steal them away from her. I don't want to upset her, so I don't.

"Wait," Armin said, finally looking up from his video game, "Anna-jerk is your sister?"  
I narrowed my eyes. I was well aware that some people at Sweet Amoris (Armin, Peggy, Amber mostly) considered Annabelle as Anna-jerk because she was a bit meaner to them. Still, she wasn't cold on purpose and I knew she was like that to people she didn't like. Armin had made her mad- I think it was from him suggesting her to do this sexy cosplay thing.  
"No," I said glaring slightly at Armin, "She's my twin!"

Armin blinked in shock,  
"What? No…You're nice!"  
Alexy elbowed Armin with a slight glare and then smiled at me,  
"Sorry Mason…but…Annabelle can be a bit rude."  
I shrugged,  
"Yeah, I know. She's pretty cool though. She's just going through things- it's why she dyed her hair green."

I tried to justify my sister, but what could I tell them? She was mad at the watch? She was still mourning our parents? That she…she was sad. I knew it. She tried to hide it but I knew on the inside, she was still mourning for our parents. I hoped that Lysander, Castiel, and Rosayla helped her. Because if she didn't get help soon…I was scared that she may have locked herself up too much.

Alexy smiled at me,

"So, Mason, shopping?"

I cheered,  
"You know it!"

**000**

When I got home, I found Annabelle crashed out on the couch. For once, she wasn't watching TV either. She was actually writing. She was laid down on the couch in her '_chill pill'_ pajamas, her hair in a loose bun, and a notebook. I almost dropped my shopping bags,  
"Oh my gosh you're not watching TV?!"  
She stuck out her tongue at me.  
"I can do other things beside pig out in front of the television."

I blinked,  
"Well yeah, you also pig out in your room."  
"Says the guy with a mini-fridge in his room."  
She looked amused and I smiled. I was glad that she was in a good mood. Sometimes that seemed to happen less and less. I sat down my shopping bags. Her jaw dropped,  
"What did you do?! Clear out the whole shop?!"  
"Almost," I smiled cheekily, "Alexy helped out too! I got you some things!"

She raised an eyebrow and sat up on the couch. I pulled out the clothes,  
"See?"  
"Wow," she whistled, "Not too shabby…"  
"I know my sister," I cheered.

Honestly, I was glad she liked the clothes. I got her a cute black dress that had a deep dip in the back, but it was covered with green ribbons that criss-crossed like the laces of a corset. I also got her some other clothes too: a black tube top that had white stars on it, black skinny jeans with random white spots of 'paint' on it. My favorite thing that I got her was a cute blue dress that would go mid-thigh. It was high-colored and very short sleeved. It even came with a white-studded belt and the skirt of the dress was so frilly. It was cute!

"This must've cost a fortune," she muttered.  
"Oh no! There was a sale," I said happily and then I spotted the last piece of clothing I got her.  
"Oh yeah, Leigh picked this out!"

It was a black Lolita dress that looked like something that Lysander would wear if he was a chick.  
"Leigh," she muttered, "Oh yeah- Lysander's older brother. And Rosayla's girlfriend."  
"She's dating him?"  
She shrugged,

"Is that much of a shock?"  
"Not really," I answered honestly and then sat down beside her. I looked at her slyly,  
"Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends….Who do you like?"  
"I'm not talking about this," she growled. I groaned,  
"Oh come on! We're twins! You can tell me," I whined. She scowled,  
"Speaking of being twins…Nathaniel came up to me at school and I had to redo all my paperwork!"  
"What," I said confused, "Why?"  
"Because apparently you put two different birthdays on our paperwork! We're twins, idiot! We're both Gemini!"  
"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly, "In my defense, you do act like a Scorpio."  
Annabelle rolled her eyes. I chuckled and poked her sides,  
"Hey, quit it," she laughed, "that tickles!"  
"Na-uh," I said, "You can't get rid of me that easily! Who do you like?"  
"No one," she growled, "No leave me alone, you ass!"

"Never, bitch."

"Don't call your brother names," Auntie called out from her bedroom. Annabelle scowled,

"Of course but she doesn't say anything about him calling me names," she mumbled. I frowned, _Auntie just probably didn't hear me._

"So what about you and Alexy," she mumbled. I blushed,  
"What?"  
"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes, "you like him. It's okay you're gay. I know Alexy's so gay he can't see straight."  
I fidgeted. It was true that I did like Alexy. I wasn't gay though…I was actually bisexual. Hence I would actually be okay with my watch going off and my soul mate being a girl or a dude. Annabelle would flip if she got a chick though.  
"Speaking of that," I bit my lip, "I...I need your advice."

"On what?"  
"Dating," I said nervously. She raised an eyebrow,  
"Why? And you know I don't do the mushy stuff. Love makes me gag."  
"I didn't say love," I pointed out, "and because you've dated so many guys…I was wondering what's the best way to ask a guy out."

She sighed,  
"You know you'll owe me later, right?"  
"Yeah," I pouted.  
"Okay," she said taking a breath, "Look, most guys like a more direct approach. As for dating ideas, a date at the park is pretty popular. You could always be cliché and take him to a movie or something too. Personally, I think he would it if you took him to that fashion show that's coming up. But you do know him best so-"  
She was cut off by me hugging her tightly,  
"Oh thank you! You're the best twin ever!"  
"….I…can't…breathe…."


	6. Evil Beeping

**Author Note: Next Chapter is her, Lys, and Castiel's little 'talk.' Gosh, I'm glad I have online school. It's semester finals and I don't have to take my Algerbra final 'cause I'm passing and I did the extra credit :)  
Bad news- I got about a sixty on my art final, a high seventy on my Oklahoma History final, but high eighties on three of my English finals (I have three of them- one for grammar, one for vocabulary, and the last for overall). I still have to take my Science final tomorrow. Wish me luck, God knows I need it ;-;  
Now, I do study- honestly. I just have a really short attention span so when taking the test, it's not that I don't know it, it's I don't have the attention span to think about it. ;-;  
~CWA  
**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 5- Evil Beeping:**

**Annabelle:  
**Even after a week, Mason still didn't tell me how it went with Alexy. I knew it went well though since Mason was always smiling like a loon and Alexy was blushing every three seconds during school. I wondered if Mason ever kissed Alexy yet. _Yuck- I mean, that's my brother so…I don't like watching my brother kiss anyone. Not the dog- and that did happen. Not a cat- that happened too. Not a girl. Not a dude. Not a chair- sadly, that has also happened. _Thinking about my brother's kissing experience with things that shouldn't be kissed (ex: a plant, a cat, a dog, a chair, a snowman, a box, a stuffed animal) just reminded me that I should slip alcohol into his drinks more often.

Still, I couldn't help but be a bit bitter. I mean, Mason embraced the watch and was dating Alexy. The watch would probably go off with Alexy. My brother's love life- grade A. I still had an F in Love Life. I was still single. I still hated the watch. I was still too chicken to sort out my feelings between Castiel and Lysander.

_Yeah, I have feelings towards both of them so it won't end up well. _Castiel was great. He loved rock music. He was rebellious. He was like a guy version of me sometimes. Lysander, however, brought out a side of me that I forgot. He brought out my softer side. He wrote poetry. He didn't make fun of me when I wrote poetry. He…was awesome too. I glared at the watch, _I swear if you go off and I'm either A. Alone, B. With a chick C. With neither of them or D. With both of them and you don't specify which it is- I will destroy you ten times over._

I looked at the time left. _00:00:21:03:53:15. _Three weeks was all that I had left. I couldn't help but me mad and weird and just… _sad._ I guessed part of the reason I was sad was because…Mom and Dad still weren't there to help me. I wanted them to yell at me for smoking, give me advice, cry with me, tell cheesy jokes…anything. I glared at the watch, _I freaking hate you so much._

In anger, I smashed the face of the watch against the mirror. The mirror shattered and I cursed as the glass cut both of my wrists.

"You okay," Mason asked as he knocked on my door.  
"Just peachy," I yelled.

I could almost hear him sigh,

"…Just hurry up! We have to leave in like ten minutes!"  
_Damn it! _Cursing, I cleaned up the glass- wincing when they cut my hands and wrists even tossing them in the trash, I went to the restroom. I grabbed the first aid kit and searched through it.  
"Finally," I muttered as I found the bandages.

I wrapped my wrists lazily and looked at my hands. They weren't too bad, just one small cut here and there that wasn't very noticeable. The bandages on my wrists, however, were noticeable. The bandages started about half way between my wrist and elbow and ended just before the watch on one arm. The other arm was bandaged just around the wrist area like a watch. _Damn it in one way, in trying to destroy a watch, a gained another._

After I finished wrapping my wrists, I put my hair into a low ponytail and got dressed. I looked at the clothes and decided to wear some of the new clothes that Mason got me. He knew what I liked- so I did like the clothes. I wore the new black skinny jeans that had white spots of 'paint' on it and a white long-sleeved crop top. I looked at myself in the mirror- _not too bad. Plus the long sleeves will hide the bandages. _

Then, I headed out with Mason. As we walked to school, he sighed,

"Are you really going to show that off?"  
"Show what off," I asked confused and then I realized what he meant.

I had a tattoo. It wasn't colored and instead was all black with shades of gray. It was a tattoo of thorns on a stem with roses on it. It outlined my hipbones and stopped at my lower back and just at the end of my hipbone in the front. In a way, it was more of two tattoos- one for each hipbone. I liked it but now I felt a bit more conscious of it- it didn't help that I also had a belly button piercing. I shrugged,

"I'm not showing it off."

Mason sighed,  
"Just…be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble with the teachers or anything."  
"Like I care," I mumbled.

**0000**

At school, the first person I ran into was Castiel and Lysander- just like usual.  
"Hey Red. Good morning Lysander."

Castiel looked at me amused,  
"Princess has a tattoo?"

I shrugged. Lysander looked at me curiously,  
"I was unaware that you had a tattoo."  
"You didn't ask," I pointed out, "and I also have a belly button piercing."

I poked my belly and smiled. Castiel looked amused as he half-smirked. Lysander…I wasn't sure, but he did seem at least slightly amused.

"Hey, Lys," Castiel said, "Don't you have a tattoo?"  
Lysander sighed.  
"I do."  
"Ohh," I said, "Where is it? What is it?"  
"…It's on my back, it's wings, " he finally answered, "and no you cannot see it."  
I pouted,  
"Dang."

Just then Mason and Alexy passed us. Both of them were laughing and Castiel's eyebrows shot to the heavens when he noticed that they were holding hands.

"You're brother is…"  
"Awesome," I suggested, "cool? Annoying?"  
Lysander and Castiel both looked at me and I smiled,

"Gay? I know. And he's happy. I'm just glad that they are more open about it at school now…is that a problem?"  
I was testing them. Mason may annoy me, he might be weird. He was still my twin though. I'll be damned if I let someone make fun of him.  
"No," Castiel finally said and Lysander nodded in agreement. I smiled,

"Good!"

**000000**

At lunch, I didn't see Castiel anywhere.  
"Huh, I wonder where he is," I muttered. Rosayla and Lysander looked at me nervously.

"You weren't aware," Lysander asked.

"Aware of what," I narrowed my eyes.  
"Deborah came back," Rosayla finally blurted out. I blinked in confusion,  
"….who? I heard someone was back….is that who everyone was talking about?"  
Rosayla tsk'ed,  
"Deborah is Castiel's ex. Take it from me- she is _not_ nice. She's so-"  
"So what," someone asked.

I turned to see a chic that honestly- looked like she would be a Grade A bitch. Castiel was behind her and he was wearing….not his usual clothing that was for sure. He glared at me slightly. I felt a tang of…something. I shook my head. She smiled,

"I'm Deborah! You must be the newer student I had heard about…Annie?"  
I scowled,

"Annabelle," I corrected, "Only my friends can call me Annie or Anna or anything else."

She smiled- _oh that is so fake and bitchy._ Rosayla had narrowed eyes at Deborah and Lysander looked concerned.  
"I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me so we can be friends," she said but I could tell it wasn't sincere. I scoffed,

"I only accept apologies if they're sincere. See ya."

I nodded a goodbye to Lysander and Rosayla. Castiel was glaring even worse at me and I headed to the roof for a smoke. I wasn't sure why Castiel was glaring at me. Though, I could tell that his total change in attire was Deborah's doing. _Is he not over her? _I couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that though.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to see Lysander. I put out my cigarette.  
"Dandy."

He sighed,  
"You do realize that Castiel is just trying to sort through his own feelings?"  
I scowled and huffed.

"Whatever."

Lysander shook his head,  
"Annabelle, you mustn't just toss your feelings over your shoulder. You should take a look at yourself before looking at others. I know you do have feelings, there is no need to act so careless. That is not the real you, both you and I know that."

"Victorian-say-what-now," I said shocked.

Lysander sighed,

"Nevermind."

I shrugged, brushing off what he said. I didn't want to think about what he said. Was it true though? Do I just push away my feelings? No, I didn't think I did. But was that how it seemed to people?  
"Sometimes it's better to ignore feelings," I muttered, "then you don't have to deal with them."

He looked at me curiously,  
"Why do you say that?"  
"For one, my parents died not that long ago," I said bluntly, "I would rather not think about the sorrow in my heart….gosh, I've been hanging out with you too much."  
I tried to smile and lighten the mood. It didn't work. Lysander looked at me concerned,

"You're still mourning," he pointed out, "…that's okay, you do know that? It is perfectly alright to be sad and cry."  
"Not to me it isn't," I muttered and walked past him. He surprised me by grabbing my wrists as I walked past. I winced and he looked at me.

"Annabelle," he questioned as his eyes widened. _Shit he saw the bandages._ I gave a sheepish smile,  
"I sort of smashed my wrist into the mirror when I tripped," _pathetic but half-way true._

He looked at me dubiously. I shrugged, but didn't really have a good explanation.

**Third Person:**

Despite Annabelle's rather poor excuse, Lysander didn't question her. It was still on his mind though- throughout the whole day. _Is she truly that upset over her parents' death? Was Castiel or I the cause of it?_ He shook his head- he would never admit it but he did care for her. In what ways, he wasn't sure yet. Still, Lysander was unaware that Castiel was just as conflicted. Yes, Castiel was very conflicted. On one hand, he had Deborah- his first love, ex, and apparently, she did want him back. On the other hand, he had the kick-ass newbie that was Annabelle.

"Castiel," Lysander finally voiced as he approached Castiel after school. Castiel, for once, wasn't with Deborah. Castiel scowled,

"What?"  
"I'm concerned about Annabelle," Lysander admitted.

Castiel looked at him confused,  
"What? Did she get hurt or something?"

"….Castiel, I am concerned that she may have hurt herself."

There was never another sentence that could have shocked Castiel into his senses so quickly.

**Mason: **

I looked down at my watch. I didn't tell Annabelle but it was lower than hers. I looked at it. _00:00:00:00:10:05. _I was exactly ten minutes away from meeting my soul mate. _Oh gosh, this is more horrifying than I thought it would be._ I gulped and looked over to Alexy. We were both the only ones left. It was after school and we were in the empty classroom. What we were doing in an empty classroom? Talking.

"Twins are a lot of work," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.  
"But we love 'em," Alexy pointed out, "So…what is the deal with your sis?"  
"I don't know," I said, "She's still mourning our parents, I think…and I have to stay strong for her. I can't make it any worse for her, ya know? She dyed her hair green because she didn't want to be reminded of Mom."  
"You do know you don't have to stay strong, right," Alexy pointed out, "But I meant the tension between you too. Sometimes you guys are cool and sometimes you're not."

"…We're both jealous of either," I admitted a bit shamefully. Alexy just nodded,  
"M'kay…you do know that won't end well right?"  
"I know," I sighed.

Honestly, it was a bit hard to have a heart-to-heart- conversation with Alexy. He was a bit selfish sometimes and he had a short attention span…still…I looked at my watch. _00:00:00:00:10. _He's it, I knew it. I could hear someone outside in the hall but it didn't matter. I looked at him and we stared at each other for a while. Then I made the bold move. I kissed him. My watch beeped.

**Annabelle:  
**As I passed one of the classrooms after school hours, I ran into Deborah- again. _Great- why is she the one I had to run into?_ I didn't like her. Castiel avoided me all day because he was too busy following her like some love-sick puppy. At least Lysander could see through her bullshit.  
"You really shouldn't be wearing a crop top," she said sweetly.

My eyes narrowed, _oh that's shallow I'm skinnier than you….and cue the glaring contest. Or is this a blinking contest? _We just glared into each other's eyes. I have been a good girl though- _Mom…_I pushed that thought away. I had been good, just like Mom said for me to be. Otherwise, I would be fighting back a lot harder and I probably would have already hit her….Unless it was because I was just less of a violent person as I was before. _Huh._

Either way, at one point, her eyes widened slightly. I heard beeping. I closed my eyes tightly, _oh god no. Please no. _I slowly peaked at my watch- it was still ticking. I wasn't sure if I should be mad or relived.


	7. Closer Together

** Author Note: Just so you know- Deborah was looking at Mason and Alexy 'cause the door to the classroom was opened. Annabelle was too horrified at the thought of her watch going off with Deborah that she didn't notice.  
And- Yay! I have one more semester final left (science) and then it's WINTER BREAK! So excited- mostly because 1. Christmas 2. Doctor Who Special. Winter break is my hibernation- and by hibernation I mean, I only get up from sleep to play on laptop and eat. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. To everyone taking semester finals- good luck!)**

**Replies to Reviews:  
Goodgirl1275- **So sorry about that. I did fix the problem with the signs (Annabelle mentioned it- I think it was in the previous chapter- to Mason that she had to redo her paperwork because Mason screwed up the birthdays). I didn't know you were reading to kids- though this story is rated T. Still, I do apologize.

**Chapter 6- Closer Together:**

**Annabelle:**

"Okay dork-fish," I said as I plopped down beside Mason and turned off the TV, "What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said as he shrunk down into the couch.  
"You can try all you want, but you're not going to become one with the couch and you can't avoid this. Now tell me- what's up? You have been blushing and giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl since we got home. I know you're watch went off. Now tell me what happened."

Mason gulped. Then in came Auntie,  
"YOU'RE WATCH WENT OFF!? Tell me everything," she plopped down on the floor- sitting criss-crossed applesauce. She looked more like a little kid eagerly waiting to be told a story from a book than the adult she was…_and she's our adult supervision and Aunt…_

"….It went off," Mason shifted, "And…itwasAlexywhenIkissedhim," he rushed out. Auntie looked confused. I sighed,  
"Mason- don't rush your sentences. You're saying it without spaces."

He blushed,  
"….It was Alexy when I kissed him."

Auntie nearly fainted. Mason bolted up and towards the door. I grabbed him by the collar and plopped him back down on the couch. Auntie hugged him,  
"OH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE NEPHEW! THAT IS SO WONDERFUL!…but I thought you and Annabelle had the same times on your watches."

Auntie scratched the back of her head. I looked at him,  
"Actually, that's a good point. I thought we had the same times too."

Mason gulped,  
"…uhhh I didn't tell you about that? We had _almost _the same time. We were both off about two or three weeks."

I looked at my watch. I still had three weeks left. I popped my back,  
"Interesting as this is- I'll be in my room if you need me."  
I smirked at Mason- and despite his silent pleas- left him in the room with a hyper Auntie that wanted to know 'all the details down to the seconds of the kiss.' I gave him a two-finger salute and quickly retreated to my room. I plopped down on my bed the second I changed into pajamas. I couldn't wear my tank tops in front of Auntie- it would show the bandages. I didn't want her to freak out. It wasn't the first time I did it though. I remember when I was thirteen, I did the same thing. I got so mad at the watch because it didn't go off when I kissed Benny Tenson so when I got home I was heart-broken and angry. So I smashed it against my pink mirror. I sighed at the memory and looked at my ceiling. The difference back then and now…back then- no one saw the bandages. Lysander did. Him and Castiel confronted me about it shortly after my encounter with Deborah.

_"Annabelle, you know we are here for you," Lysander said. They corned me in the hallway- no escape. Castiel looked at me concerned. Without saying a word, he grabbed my wrist and rolled up my sleeves- showing the bandages in plain sight. _

_"So it's true," he said sadly, "Annabelle, you know you can tell us anything."_

_ I didn't look him in the eyes. __No I can't. I can't tell you about the watch so of course you don't believe my story.__ Though it was the first time Castiel called me Annabelle. It was always 'princess,' 'china doll,' 'greenbean,' and the all-time-favorite 'grass stain.' Honestly, if I had brown hair I wouldn't be surprised if Castiel called me 'Muddy,' or 'Dirt-hair.' __Okay, so I am not that creative with nicknames.__ Though I still called him Red and Hotshot. I called Lysander, Lys but everyone else did so it wasn't a special nickname. _

_"I didn't hurt myself," I protested, "I really did just smash into a mirror."  
"And cut both of your wrists, yeah right," Castiel snapped. I narrowed my eyes. Lysander looked at me concerned,  
"Annabelle, we just want to help you. You know we are here for you."  
"I know," I growled, "But dang it! I smashed it against the mirror!"  
"Annabelle," Lysander said gently as he put a hand on my arm, "Please…calm down. We just wish you to be careful."  
I grumbled under my breath. _

_"Whatever," I grumbled, the n louder I continued, "Look, I appreciate the concern- but I'm fine."_

I sighed as I grabbed my notebook. It was hard to convince Lysander and Castiel otherwise and even after they left- I wasn't sure they were convinced. Either way, they stopped asking me questions and gave up. Well, Castiel gave up because Deborah was back at his side. Lysander just kept giving me concerned looks.

I looked down at my new pajamas. _Yeah, I finally got new ones._ They were a gift from Auntie so I wasn't sure if they were better or worse than my _Chill Pill_ and _I'm Toasty_ pajamas (actually, I kind of liked my kiddie jimmies). It was a yellow tank top with a print of this black kitten with its head stuck in a can and the word _'Halp.'_ To go with it was black shorts. I found it cute. I also had another new set of pajamas too- black sweats with a black tank top with words written in white. The words said '_suck my metaphorical dick.' _ It was better than my brother's 'pajamas.' His pajamas consisted of red pants with the superman symbol all over them and a superman shirt. Though he also had 'immature' shirts that he wore sometimes. Stuff like _'I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person,' 'Here I am, what are you other two wishes',_ and 'Never_ trust an atom. They make up everything.' _

I secretly found his shirts funny but I would never tell him that. I sat up against the headboard of my bed and put my knees up. I had the new notebook in my hands. It was brand new. I then started to write- thinking about everything that has happened.

_November 28_

_Dear __Journal__ (because it's totally not a dairy),  
I have never wrote this empty __journal__ before so what I better time to start than now? So much has happened that it's kind of hard to keep up. First- Dad and Mom die. Then I am here with my Aunt and my idiotic twin brother. Then we have to go to some dang new high school- which is hard. Now, my brother found his soul mate (and I mean that literally) with his boyfriend, Alexy. Now Alexy is cool, I'll give him that. I'm happy for my brother- but I am kind of mad too. Because it's just a wake up call that we're…we are kind of growing up too. I mean….Gosh, I sound so girly._

_Now for my problems (it is __my__journal__), I like these two guys. Yeah, two of them. Castiel and Lysander. I think both of them like me too. Though since Castiel's ex came back, this bitch named Deborah, he's totally ignoring me. Gosh, he's such an ass sometimes. It's funny to think I like both of them because I know a lot of people would automatically think me and Castiel would like each other. We were alike. Castiel has this fire-truck red hair (Firetruck! Haha, finally found a new nickname for him!), these dark mysteriously gray eyes and he's rebellious. Plus we both smoke and have a reputation for being badass. Lysander…now there's a real gentleman. He brought out a softer side of me. He loved fashion and he loved poetry. He's pretty classy too. If Shakespear was born during this time period, I'd like to imagine that he would be something like Lysander. _

_Oh and one more thing that is causing problems- I smashed my wrist against the mirror again. Yes, again. I have done it before. Lysander's concerned and he confronted me about it too. So did Castiel but Castiel didn't seem as concerned so that hurt. He didn't pay much attention since Deborah soon dragged him off. Man I hate that girl.  
_

_Wow. I just realized that it really is November. It's not too cold here so I guess I haven't been paying attention. Either way, it's only like…three or four weeks till Christmas. I am not looking forward to the first Christmas without Mom and Dad._

_Either way- it's getting late. Gotta go take my late night smoke and get to bed. _

_~Annabelle Vandal _

I closed my _journal (NOT A DAIRY)_ and put it under my pillow (the only place I trusted to put it).

**(Thursday- December 12):**

The closer it got to Christmas, the more and more grumpier I became. I had about a week left on my watch and it was….I wasn't freaking out about it…_Okay, so minor freaking out is involved. _I crossed my arms. It was finally starting to feel like winter- cold wind and all. So I was stuck wearing this stupid ugly Christmas sweater that Auntie forced onto me. The sweater was hideous and had Christmas trees all over it. It was worse than the sweater that Mason got (Auntie didn't give him an ugly sweater because he bought his own sweater). His sweater was red with white decoration on the bottom and on it was white words that said '_All I got for Christmas was this fugly sweater.'_

I headed into the school- my eyes practically screamed 'murder'. It didn't help that the school was decorated just as badly as my sweater. _Who the hell put up the mistletoe? _Castiel and Lysander were the first brave enough to comment on it.  
"HAHAHA," Castiel laughed. At least he was back to his normal self after Deborah left (though she only left because I had punched her and exposed her as a fake). I scowled but Castiel kept laughing,  
"Greenbean, when we said for you to get into the Christmas spirit, I didn't think you would take it that far," he laughed.  
"It's…interesting," Lysander finally said. I huffed,  
"You don't have to compliment it- I hate it. Auntie forced me into it."

I looked at the boys,

"I'm not the only one with a changed wardrobe…"

I wasn't the only one with a changed wardrobe- though theirs was better. Lysander had on black pants, a light gray long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. The black vest had a pocket on it with a chain. It was still Victorian-like though. Castiel had on black jeans and a plain red shirt (instead of his Winged Skulls shirt), and a black leather jacket that was a bit longer than his old one. He even had a black necklace on.

"Nice," I complimented them both. They both nodded.  
"EEEP," Rosayla screeched as she tackled me, "WE HAVE GOT TO GET YOU INTO SOMETHING NICE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! Come on!"  
Before I knew it, I was dragged off against my will by Rosayla.

**Mason: **

When I saw Rosayla drag my twin sister out of the school I knew exactly what was going on. Rosayla was taking Annabelle to Leigh's. I knew that because I knew Rosayla. I also knew that Annabelle's sweater was hideous enough to make another want to drag her off to the nearest clothing shop to get her something. Looking down at my sweater, I realized that it was funny but it was too hot in the school (because of their heating system) so I ditched it. I took it off and revealed my black shirt underneath. I ran a hand through my hair and then blushed when I heard someone whistle at me. I turned to see Alexy. He laughed.

"Just messing with you," he winked. I laughed,

"I know."  
"So…why was Rosayla dragging your sister off?"  
"….You saw your sweater," I pointed out. He shrugged,  
"Fair enough. If Rosayla didn't do it, I would have. There's a line that you can _not_ cross."

I laughed and then held his hand. He smiled.

**Annabelle:**

Rosayla shoved me into a changing room at Leigh's shop. She just kept tossing clothing after clothing over the top of the door.

"Try all those on! We have to find you something!"

I knew there was no use protesting but…

"Why are you helping me?"  
I heard Rosayla giggle,  
"We're best friends, silly! Of course I'm helping you!"  
_Best friends? I knew Rosayla and I were good friends, but I didn't think she considered me a best friend…Huh..I guess she is my best friend now that I think about it._ When I came out, I was better dressed and thankful for it. I had on alight gray long-sleeved sweater with a light green scarf. Rosayla squealed,

"You look so adorable in that! And do you need new pajamas too?"  
"Huh," I asked confused and she giggled again,  
"I was wondering- we should have a sleepover at your house before Christmas!"

I blinked in confusion,

"…And you didn't think to tell me earlier?"  
"I kept forgetting."

I sighed,

"Fine…we can have a sleepover at my house. I'll tell my aunt and I'll kick Mason out."

Rosayla cheered,  
"Super! Should we invite others too? Like Iris, Melody, Capucine, Violette and Kim?"

I shrugged,

"Sure, whatever…I guess."

Rosayla smiled,  
"Awesome! Oh! Idea! We could do a Christmas sleepover so we can do games and gifts!"  
_That means I'll have to go shopping, _I sulked,  
"…Fine."

She cheered again. _Why do I have the feeling I'll regret this? _

"Besides," Rosayla said, "it'll give me a chance to talk to you."  
"Eh, about what?"  
"…boys," Rosayla said slyly, "…and about Castiel and Lysander…and why you're all grumpy."  
She poked my sides. I chuckled,  
"Eh-hey! Quit it that tickles!"

She smiled and then I scowled,  
"…I don't know what you're talking about," I huffed.

"Yes you do," Rosayla smiled, "Now which do you like better? Castiel or Lysander?"  
"Do I really have to say?"  
"Yes."  
I pouted.  
"…Lysander, I guess…or Castiel…," I admitted. Rosayla giggled,  
"Oh, I knew it! I knew you liked them both! I knew you liked Lys-baby better! I knew it!"

I huffed again and she continued,  
"Now…why are you so grumpy?"

I scowled,  
"I'm not grumpy."  
"_Of course you're not,"_ Rosayla rolled her eyes, "You're Mr. Scrooge!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."

"Are too," I repeated and like planned Rosayla continued,

"Are not."  
"Exactly."  
"Wait, what," she said confused and I laughed.

**Friday: **

"Okay," I said, "You wanna make this difficult…. Then prepare for a fight!"

I jumped on my sleeping twin brother. He screamed,

"HOLY MARSHMALLOWS WHAT THE HELL!?"  
"Language," Auntie's voice chimed. I rolled off my brother and onto the empty space on the bed beside him.

"You wouldn't get up," I smiled, "So I resorted to drastic means."  
"I will get my revenge."

I shrugged,

"Whatever, but you have to do it later. Right now," I jumped off the bed and started to hand him a duffle bag filled with random clothes and junk, "You have somewhere to be!"

"Where," he yawned.  
"Alexy's," I reminded. With that, he jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Well, get dressed was a term that I used loosely. He didn't change out of his pajamas. All he did was comb his hair and just brushed his teeth. I didn't blame him about the PJs though. The second we got home; we both got into more comfy clothes. The difference between my brother and me was that when he got home he went straight to sleep even if we had plans. He didn't even care that he was just about to see his boyfriend with that shirt on. The shirt was dark blue and in was white words that said, _'I fart. What's your superpower?'_

Then again, I wasn't one to talk. I was just about to have almost all the girls over at my house and I was wearing my _'I'm Toasty' _pajamas. Speaking of the girls, I rushed to the living room and finished setting up. I wasn't one for Christmas, especially this Christmas. However, Auntie was making me decorate and prepare. Her version of decorating and preparing- a small fake Christmas tree with ornaments (it was our Christmas tree but I wasn't going to put it up till next week), mistletoe, Christmas wreaths on the doors, holly on the mantle, the stockings on the fireplace mantle, making snacks. Even though I insisted that we would be okay with a bunch of bags of chips and pop, Auntie was stubborn. Because of her, I had the table with a plate of Christmas cookies, a plate of pigs in a blanket (small hotdog wieners that I forget the name of wrapped in a biscuit), cheese and crackers, summer sausage (to go with the cheese and crackers), chips, and did I forget to mention the Snowmen marshmallows and chocolate bars for smores.

Auntie really got in the Christmas spirit. She had reindeer antlers on her head and wore a Santa pajamas one piece. It was for that reason I was glad I convinced her to go to her friends' for the night.

**Lysander:**

I wasn't sure why Rosayla had dragged me along. Though, I did suppose I wouldn't pass down a chance to say hello to Annabelle. Still, the meeting would be short as I was just dropping Rosayla (and Kim, Iris and Violette) at Annabelle's. When we got there, I let out a sigh of relief. I would never again volunteer to drive four girls somewhere. I opened the car door and Rosayla, Kim, Iris, and Violette all exited. I led the girls to the door- to be polite and to say a brief hello to Annabelle.

At the door was Alexy and Armin- who appeared to already be waiting for the door to open. With them, there was also Capucine standing there giggling while holding a pillowcase, a gift bag, and small over-night bag. I raised an eyebrow.  
"She still hasn't opened the door," Alexy complained and then banged on the front door again. Annabelle opened the door. Her green hair was in a loose bun and she had reindeer antlers on her head. She had _interesting_ pajamas which consisted of pants with little cartoon toast on it and a yellow tank top that had a toaster with a piece of cartoon toast (eyeballs and smile) with a little speech bubble that said '_I'm toasty!' _She also had on long elbow-length yellow gloves. I looked at her amused. She blushed,  
"Dang it didn't know he'd be here," she muttered. _He? Is she referring to me? It's unlikely she's referring to Armin or Alexy. And is that a good or a bad thing that she said? _Either way, she was blushing and I found it pretty cute. Rosayla cheered,  
"Oh your pajamas are just so adorable! But what's with the gloves?"  
"Oh," Annabelle said, "My hands get really cold in the winter."

_I know the true, the gloves hide the bandages. _Rosayla was smiling. I was glad that she had a best friend like Annabelle. In a way, the two complimented each other like Castiel and I did. They were different, yet so alike. Mason came running through the door and tackled Alexy,  
"I'm ready, let's go!"

I looked at them briefly, amused. Those two were a good couple- even if I knew others thought otherwise.

**Annabelle:**

"These cookies are really good," Iris complimented as she chewed it.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Auntie and I made them."  
"Speaking of," Rosayla pointed out, "Where is your aunt?"

"She's with a friend," I answered as I ate some of the summer sausage. Man, I loved those things.

We were all currently pigging out in front of the fireplace while dressed in our pajamas. Iris had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she ate cookies. Kim was starting the fire- as if I did it I would probably set myself on fire. Capucine was sitting there while giggling. Honestly, I invited her more out of politeness- the same reason why I also managed to invite Peggy. Peggy was alright- she just didn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's business. Honestly, I was almost sure that I was the only one in school that actually considered her a good friend. She wasn't as cool as Rosayla and I was though.

We already did our presents. I got a dress (Rosayla), a stuffed cat (Violette- because I apparently reminded her of one), a keychain (Kim- which was cool with me since I got her something similar), friendship bracelet (Iris), and a _Radiohead_ album (Peggy- because she figured out that I really liked that band). Capucine gave everyone a bracelet. It was pretty nice, exchanging Christmas gifts. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, look who's in a good mood," Rosayla giggled and I huffed.

"Don't know what you mean," I denied.

"Hey, we had this talk before," Rosayla pointed out, "You were in such a bad mood about Christmas and now look at you- throwing a party and smiling and everything!"

I stuck out my tongue and they all laughed.

"I like this," Iris pointed out, "It's a chance for all of us to get closer together."

I smiled faintly. I was happy- mostly because it was a chance to forget that my watch had only a week.

**Mason: **

"Okay, I'm totally cool with you two going out. I'm cool keeping it a secret with Mom and Dad that you two are dating but please- DO NOT MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF THE TV SCREEN," Armin said ticked off. I blushed as Alexy and I parted.

His parents knew he was gay- they just didn't know that I was his boyfriend. Alexy pouted,  
"But there's nothing interesting on anyway."  
"Nothing interesting," Armin said looking insulted, "We were playing a video game!"

Alexy shrunk away and I laughed. It was true. We were playing a video game that turned into a make out session when I won. _Oops._


	8. Bad Timing

**Author Note:...I'm free...I'm finally free! Just got done with my last semester final test! Which means- WINTER BREAK! Merry Early Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate!).  
~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Bad Timing:**

**Annabelle:**

My heart was beating about a mile a minute. I could hear it pounding. I couldn't even hear my brother's voice as we walked into school. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat…and that stupid faint ticking of my watch. It was the same ticking that would stop later today. I looked at my watch, _oh sorry. It will go off in exactly six hours, fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds…twenty-three seconds…twenty-two seconds…_

"Staring at it won't make is stop," Mason whispered to me. I glared,

"Yeah, but I can try."

I glared at the watch. Today was the day I had been dreading forever- the day that apparently my 'soul mate' realizes he loved me and we were 'destined' to be. The day I meet the love of my life. _Or worse…the watch goes off when I'm alone and I am therefore 'destined' to be alone. _Either way- it was the day I was dreading and wished would just be over. In a way though, maybe the watch could help me. Maybe it would go off with either Castiel or Lysander and help me with my own feelings. _Maybe it's actually the day where I realize that watch is right? What if it does go off when I'm with Castiel or Lysander and I know that…that he's meant to be my soul mate?_

**Third Person:  
**Castiel glared at Lysander.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to ask her out," Castiel said. Lysander stiffened. He was well aware that both of them liked Annabelle. Though Lysander was convinced that Castiel wouldn't do anything about it. He thought that he liked Annabelle more than Castiel. With Annabelle, his feelings were hard to describe.

"You can't talk me out of it, Lys," Castiel huffed, "Because is too kickass to pass up. I will get her."  
Lysander narrowed his eyes,  
"Annabelle is not a fling nor an object that you can just 'get.' She is a person, and a beautiful one at that."

For a while, Castiel and Lysander stood there glaring at each other. It lasted until Rosayla finally came up to them and smacked them both upside the head,  
"I don't even have to ask to know what this is about! But it's up to Annabelle, not you guys!"

Rosayla smiled,  
"But if either of you hurt my new best friend, sorry Cassy and Lys, but I will hurt you both."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Lysander was a bit taken back- though he expected nothing less of Rosayla than for her to protect her best friend.  
"And no funny business," Rosayla said sternly, "if you break your heart, I'll break you. _That means no playing with her feelings._ Got it?"

Castiel and Lysander could only numbly nod. Rosayla smiled and nodded,  
"Good!"

Then, she left to go find Annabelle. Mason, who had been watching, shook his head. _Oh boy- this can't end well for Sissy._ He didn't tell her- but he was concerned about her. He knew that the idea of the watch did freak her out. He just hoped that it worked out in the end and she didn't have another panic attack. He winced remembering that day. It was the day that she had a panic attack due to freaking out about the watch. It was the reason why for a short period of time, she had to stay clear of any ticking noises (he had found a way to mute the watch. It took a while- and a lot of duck tape- but it did work).

**Annabelle:**

At lunch, my scowl had become a permanent mark on my face. I wasn't in a good mood and I didn't plan on changing anytime soon. I wasn't going to smile on a day like this- this day was like my personal apocalypse…minus the zombies and the fire. But it really did feel like the end of the world though.

I was becoming really fed up with people though. If I was in a bad mood- people should know to back off. I would bite your head off if you so much as looked at me wrong if I was in a bad mood. Though, Rosayla…I could tolerate. Amber, however, was a different story.

"You're such a freak and you're so hideous," Amber snarled.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. _Auntie would understand if I punched her,_ I kept repeating that in my head. _Auntie would understand. Auntie would understand._

"Like you're one to talk," I fired back. She glared and I glared right back. I was not going to take any of her stuff today of all days. Especially not before I ate. I would be in a better mood after I ate, but she stopped me in the hall before I could get to the cafeteria. _There are a few things you never want to do. 1. Make snide comments when I am in a bad mood. 2. Get between my food and me. _Amber managed to do both. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her two lackies did the same.

"Honestly, I don't know what that Victorian freak sees in you."

_Victorian freak? Lysander? What does she mean? Wait, she just insulted Lysander. She just insulted __my friend__. Oh she's treading on thin ice now. _I tried, I really did try, not to punch her.

"And not to mention your so-called best friend is _such_ a weirdo."

"Amber," I growled, "Do us all a favor and shut up."  
_Shut up before I punch you. _Amber just laughed as she left. _Good thing too. If she stayed any longer I was going to pop…I still am going to pop._ I opted for punching the locker with all my anger and frustration instead of a person. I rubbed my knuckles, _maybe not the best decision but better than getting expelled…maybe. _

I then headed to the cafeteria and got my lunch. _Ah food, the only thing that makes my personal apocalypse better._ I headed to the courtyard for once- I didn't want to have to deal with more people than absolutely necessary. Besides, it was a Friday. We ate lunch in the courtyard on Friday's. By we I meant me and my minions, _I mean friends._ So when I got to the courtyard, I saw Rosayla, Castiel, Lysander, and a new addition that just started to eat lunch with us- Kim. _Kim…have I ate lunch with Kim before? Yeah, I think I have. _Sometimes, I didn't eat lunch with Rosayla, Castiel, and Lysander. Sometimes I just ate lunch with Peggy. Other times, Iris or Violette would join us.

Either way, when I got there Lysander stood up. He set his jacket on the ground and then motioned for me to take a seat on it. I eyed him cautiously. Rosayla looked amused and Castiel didn't seem too pleased.

"DON'T DO IT, LYSANDER," I turned to see Mason yelling, "SHE FARTS!"

Before I could scream back a reply, he ran off. I scowled and Lysander looked at me amused. I blushed,  
"I do not," I mumbled.

"We're woman," Rosayla pointed out, "We don't fart- we toot."

I blushed harder,  
"Don't do that either," I mumbled. Lysander was still motioning for me to sit on his jacket. I sighed and took a seat- not used to the feeling of his jacket, which was practically his favorite item of clothing, under my butt. I looked at the bean burritos on my lunch tray, _don't you dare betray me._

**0000**

I don't think I will ever be more thankful that my butt decided not to fart because if I did fart- I knew I would never live it down and Lysander would never talk to me again even if the watch _did_ go off near him. _Speaking of the watch…_I looked down at it. Exactly ten minutes to go and I was pretty sure I was going to either have a panic attack or a heart attack.

"Annabelle!"

I turned to see Rosayla running towards me. She tackled me and I struggled to get her off.  
"Na-uh, this is my last resort."  
"What are you talking about," I gasped as I continued to try to get her off of me. _Geesh, she's got an iron grip._

"You won't tell me what's been bothering you," Rosayla whined, "And this is my last resort! Tell me what's going on or I will never let you go."  
I stopped struggling.  
"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"You tackled me, got me in an iron grip that could rival the Hulk's, and you did it because you were worried about me?"  
"Of course," Rosayla giggled, "You're my best friend!"  
I was torn between hugging her tightly and knocking her upside the head. She was so silly but…she cared. She honestly was my best friend- my first best friend actually since I never really had one before.

"So," Rosayla said, "what's wrong? Is it because Lys and Castiel have been acting weird? Is it because you like Castiel _and_ Lysander?"

I blinked in shock. _Wait, she's right Cas and Lys have been acting weird._ First- Castiel gave me a whole box of cigarettes without me asking. Lysander pulled out my chair for me in class. Castiel complimented me on my scarf. Then there was that incident at lunch. _They are acting weird, but why?_ Then the other part of what Rosayla said actually hit me.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I…I do like both of them."

She tsk'ed,  
"I knew that! And I know you like Lys-baby better 'cause you told me so and it's so obvious," she giggled, "Just be careful, m'kay?"

She hugged me tightly and then finally she let me out of her death grip. As she left, satisfied that why I had been acting weird was because of Castiel and Lysander, I looked at my watch. _Five minutes to go. _I could feel the lump in my throat. I could hear my heart beat. It was worse than it was this morning. This time it was so loud that I was half-way convinced that if someone just stood next to me then they would hear it. I could hear the ticking in my ears and I was more panicked than I was when Mason made me go to school dressed in a banana suit.

"Annabelle!"

I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Nathaniel- _oh please no. _He looked a bit annoyed and a bit concerned.  
"Annabelle, I came to speak to you about that locker that you dented, be thankful I convinced the principle to let me speak to you first and-"

He looked down at my arms. _Oh fudge. _My red shirt only went to my elbows. No one else noticed the faint, slightly fresh scars on my wrists from a while back when I had smashed my wrist against the mirror. Nathaniel noticed though. He was too smart not to notice. I felt like banging my head against the wall. His eyes narrowed.

"Annabelle," he said seriously, "are you okay?"

_No- of course I'm not. I have exactly two minutes before my watch goes off and I meet the love of my life- or I'll be forced to face the facts that according to my watch I was born to die alone and you're stuck here talking to me. Oh gosh…what if it goes off with you nearby? What if my feelings don't even matter to so-called destiny? What if I was wrong and the watch is right? What if does go off and Nathaniel is my soul mate? What if he decided to stop interogatting me and leave and it go off when I'm alone? What if it's not Castiel? What if it's not Lysander?_

I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. My eyes widened and my vision got a bit blurry. I felt my heart speed up. My breathing hitched and I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball.  
"Annabelle," Nathaniel said but his voice sounded so far away. I could only hear my breathing, the ticking, and my heart.

"Annabelle, look at me."

I tried to look at him, but I couldn't. My body didn't want to work. I glanced at my watch._ Ten…nine…eight…seven…_  
"I GOT TO GO!"

I panicked. I pushed past him and I ran off. I passed Lysander and Castiel.

"Annabelle," they cried.

_ Six…five…four…three…_I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. I stopped breathing for just a second. _Two…one…_My watch beeped. Lysander's hand was on my arm, but I was staring at them both. I was staring at both Lysander and Castiel. _You have got to be kidding me- stupid, evil, beeping._

My heart didn't stop beating though- it was still going really fast. I was aware that I was still breathing- but barely. My breaths were sharp and short. The last thing I saw was Lysander's concerned face and Castiel's shocked expression as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fainted.


	9. Recovery

**Author Note: To avoid confusion- the watch goes off, basically, when your soulmate realizes he loves you. Which means that in the last chapter- Castiel or Lysander realized that they cared for and loved Annabelle.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Recovery**

**Annabelle:**

When I woke up, I almost expected it to be like the movies. My soul mate would be standing over me with a concerned lovey-dovey expression on his face. He would ask if I was okay, hug me tightly and tell me that he was so glad that I was okay because it turned out he loved me. Then we would kiss and live happily-ever-after. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital wearing a thing, papery hospital gown. I blinked back to conscious and realized that I had an IV in my arm.

"Water," I croaked out- my throat feeling really raspy. I heard someone chuckle and I looked to see a nurse. I didn't mean those girly nurses you would see on TV either. The nurse looked a bit like _Jesse Spencer_ when he was a character in _House M.D. _In other words, he was slightly cute and older. I got a glimpse of myself in the metallic container that was sitting on the counter nearby. _Great- cute nurse and of course, I look like crap. _My green locks looked like a mix of _Merida_ from _Brave_ and _Anna _from _Frozen_ when she first woke up. In other words, my hair was a giant mess.  
"Of course, reasonable that your throat would hurt after all that screaming."  
He handed me a cup of water and I drank it down like I was in the desert and hadn't had it in days. As soon as I finished, I coughed,  
"Screaming?"  
"You don't remember," he frowned slightly, "I guess that makes sense. You had a pretty bad panic attack."  
"…What happened," I asked as I bit my lip.

"You fainted, your boyfriend and your other friend called the ambulance."

"Boyfriend," I muttered slightly, _boyfriend? What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I have a soul mate- but it's a complicated relationship right now since I don't know who he is. _

The nurse laughed. I looked at his nametag, _Jack Spencer._

"Of course, the one that got into the ambulance with you. The paramedics said that he wouldn't let go of your hand the whole time- even when you started to seizure."

I nodded like it made sense- even if didn't. _Who was in the ambulance with me?_ _Castiel or Lysander?_ I wasn't sure who I hoped it was.

"If there's anything you need, let me know," the nurse said.  
"…A brush?"

He laughed,  
"Sure thing. You're…aunt, I believe…dropped by with your things. I'm sure there's a brush in there. If there's pajamas, something comfortable and loose, you can change in the bathroom. Just remember you have to take that," he gestured to the IV stand, "with you. And no bras, they have metal and it'll mess with the equipment…sports bras are okay."  
My face turned red slightly and I could only nod at him. He smiled,

"I'll let your visitors know that they can come in and I'll tell the doctor you're awake."

Then he was gone. I rushed to the bathroom, pulling the IV stand on wheels with me, and grabbed the bag beside the hotel bed. _At least Auntie brought it though I don't know how to explain this to her._ I looked at the watch…it was gone. _Oh yeah, it went off at possibly the worst time ever and is now probably still at school, lying on the ground, and transformed into a normal watch._ In the bathroom, I was relived that Auntie had packed pajamas, my brush, my toothbrush and toothpaste, my notebook (for poetry) and my journal. Though I didn't know that she knew where my journal was or even that I had a journal.

I carefully changed out of the thin papery hospital gown and into my pajamas. It was my _Chill Pill_ pajamas. After changing, I brushed my teeth- thankful to get the metallic taste out of my mouth- and brushed my hair back into its somewhat normal shape.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Rosayla, Castiel, Mason, Alexy, and Lysander. Mason was sitting down in a chair with Alexy beside him. He looked really worried and Alexy kept rubbing his back. Rosayla looked concerned and happy at me. Castiel and Lysander were both looking at me with a mix of concern and worry.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Mason said relieved.

"Meh," I yawned, "Depends on what okay is."

Rosayla pouted and hugged me as tightly as she could without messing up the IV.

"We're so glad you're okay, Annabelle! We were so worried about you!"  
"And," she whispered, "so was he."  
She giggled and then let me go. _He? He who? Castiel or Lysander?  
_"I'm glad you're okay, princess," Castiel said as he gave me a small hug. I looked at him amused,

"I didn't take you one for hugs."  
He shifted his weight and a slight blush was on his face. Rosayla giggled and then she leaned over to me to whisper,

"You really should have put on a bra."  
I blushed,  
"Couldn't," I mumbled, "they have metal hooks and Auntie didn't pack a sports bra."

Rosayla laughed. Alexy and Mason, who were nearby, laughed at my misery as well. I huffed and crossed my arms- well I would've crossed my arms if I could but that's hard with an IV. I laid back down in the hospital bed. Lysander looked at me with a concerned expression,

"I am glad that you are well," he said then he gave me a small hug.

His face was slightly pink as he let go of me.

**00000**

"Dang it Mason," I growled, "I'm the sick one here! Let me have the remote!"  
Mason shh'ed me,  
"Na-uh! My soap opera is on! And you're not sick," he pointed out, "they just have to keep you overnight to make sure you don't have another panic attack or another seizure."  
"I think will have one if you don't turn off that soap opera."  
I looked back at the screen in hate. A girl had killed her brother to be her brother's lover. Then that lover turned out to be her long-lost sister. _Sometimes I wonder if the writers of the show can even follow it._

"Fine," Mason pouted as he turned off the TV. Then he just twiddled with his thumbs,

"But what do I do now?"  
"You're the one that wanted to stay here," I pointed out, "Just go watch your soap opera at home."  
"And leave you here by yourself," he scoffed, "never."  
"As touched as I am, Rosayla had offered to stay here too. As did Castiel and Lysander. I'll just call one of them."

He looked at me carefully,  
"You sure?"  
"I know how much you love your soap opera," I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine. Go."

He looked a bit unsure. Finally, he ruffled my hair slightly,  
"Okay sissy. Have fun!"  
Then he was gone. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone to text Rosayla, Lysander, and Castiel.

_To: Bestie, Cas, Lysander_

_Hey guys- can any of you come to the hospital? Bro left to watch TV home. _

It didn't take long to get a reply.

_From- Bestie_

_Aw, sorry :( I can't- date with Leigh _

_To- Bestie_

_It's fine. Have fun :)_

I ran a hand through my hair, well Rosayla was out.

_From- Cas_

_Sure_

_From- Lysander_

_Very well _

That was just great. I was going to be in a hospital with two guys. One of which was my soul mate. Both of which I had a crush on.

_To Cas, Lysander_

_Thanks- see you soon._

It would take them a while to get here though so I grabbed my journal. I figured it was best to go ahead and write in my journal when no one was around. I started to write. I started to write- all the way from the beginning.

_December 20-_

_For you to understand what's happening and my problem right now- I better start at the beginning._

_Once upon a time…Nah, that's way to girly. Look, I'll tell you up straight that if you think this is some fun-filled fairytale, you're damn wrong. Mason might disagree with me but I know I'm right. I always am right. See, this so-not-a-fairytale-story starts with my crazy fairy Auntie and her birthday gift to me and Mason._

_ Mason and I are paternal twins and on the day we were born, our aunt- who is a freaking fairy- gave us this watch that counts down to the exact second when you'll meet your soul mate. It was her special gift to us that was like just like the fairy godmothers in Sleeping Beauty except it was only one gift and it was a magical watch. Okay, that really does sound like a fairy tale, but I swear this isn't one. To me, the watch is just a flippin' burden. To leave my love life to fate was total bullcrap. I didn't even believe in fate. _

_ Mason's a different story. He loves the watch like he loves fashion and trust me, that's a lot. I never understand how he can so easily accept it though. I mean, this watch is a freaking curse. It never comes off- and I've tried just about everything to get it off. Nothing works. _

_ Not to mention the 'terms and conditions' of the watch. Yeah, I know right? The watch sounds so freaking perfect, but in reality it's not. There are rules. Rule 1- the watch isn't a total guarantee. I mean, yeah it's pretty exact but let's say…you're stuck in the woods and there's no one around. Auntie says it's a one in a million chance but if no one is there, you're destined to be alone. Yeah, total bullcrap. Rule 2- You can't tell anyone about the watch before time runs out- well besides the parents, Auntie and other people who have the watch. If you do- the watch is transforms into a death glass- or so Auntie says anyway. According to her, a death glass is basically an hourglass that counts down till you die. Personally, I'm always debating whether or not to tell someone because of that rule. I would rather know when I was going to die then when I was suppose to meet my soul mate. Bleh. Rule 3- Meet is a loose term. Auntie had explained that to us. Apparently, 'meet' is really 'when you the soul mate realizes he loves you and looks into your eyes,' total bull. In a way, I guess that makes it harder since you could already have met the love of your life very briefly or something and then two years later, you meet him again and the watch goes off. Rule 4- Don't scare your soul mate off. Again ,the watch has…exceptions. If the soul mate dies, runs off, doesn't accept us (again very rare according to my Auntie), then basically you're screwed and destined to die alone. Rule 5- After the watch has counted down, it turns into a normal watch except from what Auntie says it doesn't tick anymore and it falls off. Plus it's stopped at 00:00:00:00:00:00. Yeah, I know it's a lot of zeroes because this watch- which looks like a digital watch except for, ya know, all the numbers- counts down very exact. The first two zeroes are years, then it's months, then it's days, then hours, then minutes, and finally- seconds. So when I first got this stupid watch stuck on my little baby wrist it said: 17:10:05:11:19:05 (which meant 17 years, 10 months, 5 days, 11 hours, 19 minutes and 5 seconds). Auntie said that when I first got the watch that I stared at it like it was evil. See- even as a baby I could tell I hated the thing._

_ GRR! I really hate that damn watch. I mean, Auntie meant well- I know. She's cool. She's all Mason and I have left since Mom and Dad died. But nothing can tell me when I will or will not find the love of my life. It's my decision. Hell, I might just scare off my soul mate on purpose and go find him myself. Or her. Oh, that was the other thing about the watch. We never really know our sexuality until we apparently meet our soul mate. Honestly, I think we do but Auntie is pretty firm on her rules being the right ones. But anyway, we never really know if our soul mate is a girl or a guy until we meet them. Again- total bullcrap to me. _

_ So, where am I? Oh yeah, my watch just so happened to go off at the worst time possible. I hated my watch so much; I wished it would continue making that noise now. That stupid tick-tock…._

After I was done writing, I put the journal back in the bag. _Tick-tock-tick-tock, dang it it's off my wrist and I still hear it in my head…hear it in my head._ Inspiration hit me. I grabbed my notebook and started to write again.

**_The Tick in My Head:_**

_The ticking goes on,_

_Even when it stops,_

_It goes on and on,_

_Right here in my head._

_I could have counted the moments,  
Till death,_

_Or love._

_It could have gone off when I was alone,_

_Or it could have ticked to death. _

_Instead it went off,_

_Counting the moments till there is love,._

_I wish I knew which was worse._

_It went on and on,  
For as long as I can remember,_

_That faint ticking was always there in the background. _

_Back then I wished it would have ended.  
I wished that it would have died.  
I wished I didn't have to hear it._

_Now the ticking stopped,  
But it still goes on in my head,_

_Because I wish it was still going._

I couldn't help but think that the poem was true. I wished that my watch was still on. I would rather deal with it- get a do-over than deal with not knowing who my soul mate is. My phone vibrated.

_From- Auntie_

_Hey dearie! I hope you're better! I saw your watch was off so tomorrow you'll have to tell me all about it. Xoxo_

_To- Auntie_

_Okay._

It was best to stay short on replied to Auntie otherwise she will keep the conversation going longer than necessary. The door to my hospital room opened as Lysander and Castiel came through. Castiel was in sweats and a loose gray shirt. Lysander wore silky pajamas. It was understandable since I did text them at about ten at night. I gave them a sheepish look,  
"Sorry for asking you guys to come over so late."  
"No problem," Castiel said smoothly as he sat beside me in the hospital bed. Lysander sighed and looked mildly annoyed.

"It's alright," Lysander said. He took a spot on the other side of me. That left me between two guys in a hospital bed at night, all alone, and one of them was my soul mate. Lysander carefully put my arm over his chest. I looked at him confused and he pointed to the IV in my arm. I blushed and nodded. _Of course my arm has to be over him so he's not laying on my IV tube. Stupid IV. _I almost asked them which one of them was in the ambulance but I held back. _Do I really want to know?_

I bit my tongue and decided not to ask.  
"So, what are we going to do," Castiel finally asked.

"Don't know," I answered.  
"We have all night," Lysander pointed out, "it is the weekend, after all."  
**00000 **

When I woke up, Castiel's head was on my chest and I blushed. Then I blushed harder when I realized that my head was on Lysander's chest. We must have fallen asleep while watching _The Cabin In The Woods-_ which was more funny than scary to me.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I turned and saw Mason was leaning over the bed- and Lysander- and was face to face with me. I screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Mason laughed. Lysander's eyes popped open- as did Castiel's. We were still in the same position as we were when I first woke up. They're faces turned several shades of red. For a moment, I was sure that Castiel's face was the same shade as his hair. Castiel finally sat up and Lysander did as well which forced me to sit up too. Lysander glared at Castiel slightly and Castiel glared right back. I choose to ignore them. Mason was still laughing his head off.

"Man, I waited a whole hour to do that…totally worth it!"

I scowled,

"Dang twin."  
Mason just continued laughing,

"Hey- sorry, but you guys sure were comfy, weren't you," he gave Lysander and Castiel a sly look- which made them both become fluster.  
"By the way," Mason said as he narrowed his eyes at Lysander and Castiel, "if either of you did anything to my twin sister, I will hurt you. Especially you," he looked pointedly at Castiel. Castiel scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said, "What are you doing here, Mason?"

"Well," Mason said as he handed me my bag, "First- you need to get dressed and get a bra on because I'm telling you now- the wild and free thing is not for you."

I blushed- as did Lysander and Castiel. I threw the hospital bed pillow at him and then snatched the bag out of his hand. It was at that moment that the nurse came in. He laughed,  
"After six years here and you are the most entertaining bunch I have ever seen."

I wondered what about us made us so funny. Then I saw my reflection in the metal container- again. There were doodles on my face.  
"Mason," I screeched and he laughed. The nurse came over and he carefully took out my IV.  
"Okay, just keep the bandage on there for the day and you'll be good to go. I'll get the doctor and soon after- you'll be able to leave."

He smiled and then left. I grumbled and headed to the bathroom to change. I looked in the bag, _least now I can wear the stupid bra._


	10. Torn Between Two

**Chapter 9- Torn Between Two**

**Annabelle:**

"So, where are we going," I asked.

"Somewhere," Mason answered.  
I twiddled with my thumbs.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"…How about now?"  
"No."  
"….Now?"  
"No! For the last time we are not there yet!"  
"….How about now?"

"NO!"  
I saw Castiel rolled his eyes, but chuckled. Lysander looked amused. Rosayla laughed. After I was released from the hospital, Mason said that he was taking me somewhere. He just wouldn't say where yet. Rosayla (who was waiting in the car outside), Lysander, and Castiel joined us to go…_right I don't know where we are going._ It kind of bugged me because I really wanted to ask Mason or Rosayla who was in the ambulance but- 1. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. 2. I didn't have a chance yet because Casitel and Lysander have been nearby. I knew that for sure that _if_ I asked, I would _not_ ask Lysander or Castiel- _'Hey were you in the ambulance with me because the nurse thought you were my boyfriend and I'm pretty sure that you're the love of my life since you did that.' _

Either way, I was just glad that Auntie put clean clothes in that bag and it wasn't an ugly Christmas sweater. Instead, I had on a long-sleeved red turtleneck and black jeans. I liked it. I was sure that the red shirt plus my green hair equaled full holiday spirit.

I felt my thoughts wonder to where Mason might be taking us. He was the one the driving after all. I had asked Rosayla and she refused to tell me. Lysander and Castiel were tight-lipped on it as well. _That means that they know and they aren't telling me. No fun at all. Damn. _

"So….are we there yet," I asked my twin once again. He groaned,

"Lord help me if you ask that one more time, I will turn this car around!"  
"And go back to the hospital," I scoffed. Mason growled,

"Shut up and enjoy that I'm going this for you."

I shrugged.

"…"

Mason narrowed his eyes as he looked at me through the review mirror above the dash. I could tell what he was thinking. _Don't say it._ I smiled,

"Hey Mason, are we there yet?"  
"NO!"

I laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes,  
"Could you be any more annoying?"  
I could tell he was joking from the amusement in his eyes.

"I could do this," I said as I poked his sides and he jolted.

"Don't do that!"  
"Aw," I whined, "Rosayla! Cassie won't let me tickle him!"  
"That's not tickling," Rosayla pointed out, "that's just poking him. And he's not ticklish so don't try."  
I looked at Lysander,

"What about you?"  
He raised an eyebrow and I continued,  
"Are you ticklish?"  
I poked his sides and he laughed. My eyes widened,  
"You are! You are so ticklish!"  
He coughed nervously as I stopped poking him. His face was slightly pink. Castiel glared at Lysander. I stopped messing around. I couldn't help it though. I was about half convinced that the medicine the doctor gave me made me a bit loopy. I was also really bored.  
"Mason," I whined, "Are we there yet?"  
"Yes."  
I blinked in shock. Then I sat up straighter in the seat.

"Really?"  
"Yes," he answered as he stopped his car. Well, actually it wasn't his car. It was Auntie's- who called me and told me to be home by eight.

"Where are we," I asked.  
"Find out yourself," Castiel smirked as he got out of the car. He reached back and held out a hand. I stared.  
"Well," he snapped. I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. He huffed and I stared at where we were- a winter festival and it was epic. I loved winter festivals and I was pretty sure that my eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of all of it.

"Wow," I breathed, "This is…awesome."  
Mason had parked right outside the park- which was covered in snow. I shivered, _just when did it snow? It's not a lot. Must've been last night I guess._ Outside a park was a large sign that said _Winter Festival- December 20- December 27. _I bit my lip in excitement, _first day it's opened! _

I dragged Lysander, Castiel, and Rosayla with me as I ran to the park. Mason followed laughing,

"I guess you like it!"  
"I love it," I shouted happily.

Lysander looked at me amused and so did Castiel.  
"You're in a good mood, princess," Castiel pointed out.

"'Course I am. This is awesome!"  
I shouted it and a few people stared, laughed, and then continued walking. There were booths set up throughout the whole park to buy things- sweaters, mugs, fresh hot chocolate, eggnog, hot fresh muffins, snow ice cream/milk shakes (made from fresh snow). There were games- a snowball fight set up like a paintball game, and a few others that I wasn't sure what they were. There was contests- snowmen contests, ice sculpting contest (_is it really that cold? Apparently.), _ice skating contest, and more. It was awesome. There was ice skating- normal ice skating (not a contest)- on the frozen lake. Kids were everywhere having snowball fights. It was epic. I loved winter.

I had a stupid smile on my face as we all walked around. Eventually, Mason split to go on a date with Alexy. Rosayla left to go on a date with Leigh. That left me with Lysander and Castiel- the two guys that I liked and one of which was my soul mate. _Just flippin' fantastic._

It didn't take long for Lysander and Castiel to practically fight about where to go with me.  
"Whoa," I said, "look, how about- Lys, you can go get hot chocolate for all of us as Castiel and I go ice skating and then when you get back, all three of us can figure something out?"

Lysander narrowed his eyes, but then nodded stiffly. As soon as he was gone, Castiel was dragging me in the oppisite direction of Lysander and towards the frozen lake.

"Ow," I muttered- his grip was killer on my wrist. His eyes widened and he left go.  
"Sorry," he mumbled.

We finally got to the lake and rented some skates at the stand. To my embarrassment, I had some issues with my tying my skates and Castiel knelt down to tie them.

"If you call me Cinderella," I growled, "I will sock you."  
Castiel laughed,  
"Well, I'm done tying them, _Sleeping Beauty."_

I raised an eyebrow,  
"Sleeping Beauty," I scoffed.

"According to your brother, you can sleep for days," Castiel smirked.  
"Yeah well I'm not that one that decided to take a not-really-needed beauty sleep on my chest," I snapped.

Castiel blushed for a second and then smirked,  
"Not-really-needed huh?"  
"Shut up," I grumbled, "Let's skate."

I grabbed his wrist and carefully dragged him to the ice. As soon as we were one, however, he fell. I laughed and helped him back up,  
"Not as easy as it looks, hotshot," I laughed.

He grumbled and I helped him learn to skate. In two minutes, he was skating normally. I used that word loosely though. By normally, I really meant that he wasn't falling on his butt anymore and he was still holding onto my arm.

"How can you do this," he growled, "this is shit."  
"It's fun," I laughed, "and you're just mad because you are being a girl right now."  
"Not a girl," he growled.

"Are too," I argued, "usually it's the girl holding onto the boy's arm."  
"A girl isn't brave enough to make the first move," he snapped back as he straightened up and looked at me. I looked at him confused,  
"What do you mean?"  
He didn't answer. Well he did- but not in words. Instead, he kissed me. I felt my eyes widened in shock as his lips crashed with mine. He tasted like cigarettes and I was sure that I did too- even if I wasn't smoking as much as I used to. It was rough and passionate. He finally parted from me and I absently touched my finger to my lips.

Castiel smirked,

"You're a good kissed," he winked.

I didn't have a reply since it was then that we spotted Lysander waiting on the edge of the frozen lake- he was carefully holding three cups of hot chocolate. He didn't look that happy. Castiel and I went off the ice and took off the skates in exchange for our normal shoes. Lysander was right beside us. The second I had normal shoes on, he handed me the hot chocolates.  
"Please, hold these," he said politely but I could tell he was mad.

Lysander was mad…and that scared me. He was scary when he was mad. His eyes screamed _murder_ and…_heartbreak?_ All I could do was hold the hot chocolates as Lysander went to Castiel. Without a word a single word, he punched him. I dropped the hot chocolates in shock.

"Lysander," I whispered.

Lysander didn't seem fazed,

"Consider the friendship ended. I am not afraid to fight for her affection."  
"Damn it Lys," Castiel cursed, "it's just a girl."  
I glared at him but before I could say something, Lysander continued,  
"No Castiel. This is Annabelle. She is a wonderful female, she is, by no means, an it."  
"I didn't mean it like that," Castiel grumbled, "She's great! She really is. She's beautiful. She's tough."  
"She's soft," Lysander put in, "but we both like her. No, love her perhaps. For that reason, you can consider this friendship on hold before it's sorted."  
Lysander turned to me as I stood there frozen. He gave me a peck on my cheek.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Annabelle. But I do hope you return my feelings."  
Lysander left and I turned to Castiel.  
"Are you alright," I asked concerned, "Castiel?"  
"I'm fine," he snapped and then he looked at me. We were pretty close together since I was looking at his black eye. He grumbled and turned away.

"Talk to you later," he mumbled as he left without another word.  
I couldn't help but stand there- a bit numb and frozen. _Both of them like me…this just makes it harder._

"What the hell just happened," someone nearby shouted and a few people murmured.  
"…I have no idea."

**00000**

By the time I got home, I was in tears. Auntie was at work- thankfully. Mason…was probably still at the park on his date with Alexy. Rosayla was probably still on her date with Leigh. I was glad to spend some time alone though. I was…upset to say the least. Lysander and Castiel…both of them kissed me. Both of them confessed to me. Both of them were there when my watch went off. _But who is it? Seriously, for once- I want the watch to be on my wrist again and tell me._

I felt a few tears go down my face. It was the first time that I cried so much- except at the funeral and when my heart first got broken…though I wished I could go back in time and get my heartbroken all over again- even if it meant losing the guy I loved (at the time) and the guy I first had sex with. I changed into pajamas as I wiped at my eyes. I then ran to the kitchen, grabbed some food that I would need, and then locked myself in my room.

I grabbed my notebook and started to write.

**_Torn Between Two:_**

_Torn between two,_

_I'm at a loss at what to do._

_Liking two dudes,_

_Ain't what it seems,_

_Especially when one,_

_Could be your soul mate._

_But one wrong move,_

_He's gone forever._

_I'm at a loss what to do.  
If you were me,_

_Which guy would you choose?_

I felt a little better after writing my somewhat crappy poem. I heard a knock on my door.

"Sissy? You okay?"

I quickly wiped away any of my tears and ran to my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, brushed my hair, and sat on my bed just as my door burst opened.

"You can't hide from me," Mason reminded me as he sat on my bed, "Now…what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I denied.  
"Like hell there's nothing wrong," Mason scoffed, "Annabelle…you're my twin. Yeah, we get on each other's nerves…but I am hear for you, you know that right?"

I nodded. Mason sighed,  
"Annabelle, I know there's something wrong."  
"How," I whispered.  
"One- your hair is too neat. You usually have it in a messy bun at home. Two- you're in your '_I don't care pajamas'_," I looked down at my sweats and messy t-shirt as he continued, "You only wear those when you are going through something. Three- You only eat _Oreos_ if your in a bad mood."

I blinked away some more tears, as I looked at my brother shocked. He chuckled,  
"Yeah, I notice. You're my twin, you dummy," he ruffled my hair, "I'll be right back."

He was gone for about a minute before he came back. When he came back, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the living room.

"Since the TV's in here," he explained. He didn't explain any further as he sat me down on the couch. I looked around and noticed that on the coffee table was a tub of _Ben and Jerry's_ ice cream, a box of Oreos, a two-liter of _Dr. Pepper_ (my favorite drink which I had been saving), and a tissue box. Mason played around with buttons on the remote and soon the DVD player screen came up on the TV.

"I put in _Major League,"_ he explained and then turned down the volume, "now while the previews and stuff is playing…Tell me what's wrong?"

It was at that moment that I realized that Mason and I were closer than I thought. _He's my twin, my brother. _

"Castiel and Lysander fought over me," I whispered and he nodded,  
"And? Do you not know which one?"  
"Mason…the watch went off before I fainted- you know that, and…both of them were there and…I just…" I sniffled, "I don't know! I don't know who it is!"  
"What happened with the fight," Mason asked.

"Castiel kissed me. Lysander punched him. And then they both left me at the park without much left to say," I sniffled.

"Those bastards," Mason swore, "I can't believe they left you there!"

I felt a few tears go down my face. Mason held me close,  
"Shh don't cry, sissy…it'll be okay…is there anything else you need? Want to talk about?"

My mind went a million thoughts a minute. _Castiel kissed me. Lysander kissed my cheek. Both of them clearly likely me. The watch went off around both of them. The ambulance though…Maybe that can help?_

"Mason…remember how you owed me, I'm cashing in…. Who was in the ambulance with me?"

Mason looked confused and then he told me. My eyes widened.


	11. Settled

**Chapter 10- Settled:**

**Annabelle:**

That night, I was still thinking it over in my head. I supposed in a way- I was still numb. _It's him…it's him. How can it be him? Do I want it to be him? Do I want to go against my watch and prove my point though? Do I want to choose the wrong guy in chances of proving my point that the watch doesn't have to be right? _Then my thoughts started to wonder again. _What about my parents? Mom and Dad…what would they think of him? What would they think if they were there when my watch went off?_

With silent tears going down my face, I decided to sleep on it.

**0000**

Later the next morning, it clicked in my head. Everything felt right. _It makes sense- it makes perfect sense. Why his small kiss felt different, why he was so concerned, why he punched Castiel…Lysander, you're my soul mate…_A small part of me kept reminded me that I shouldn't accept it so easily. After all, I spent my whole life trying to prove it wrong. But now…it made sense. I couldn't fight it. I had to accept it because…it was hard to explain, but it made perfect sense to me.

In a way, it really did explain the little things though. It explained why he punched Castiel- because it really hurt him to see him kiss me. It explained that small sinking feeling in my stomach when Castiel kissed me- that feeling that there was no sparks or fireworks and that it was just a normal lip-smash. It explained why that small peck on the cheek gave me more butterflies and made me more giddy than anything else- more than any kiss I ever had and more than sex. _It makes sense in my heart more than in my head._

Then my thoughts turned towards my parents. _At first I thought that they weren't there with me, but they are here. They're in my heart. They're watching over me. I think that they would like Lysander. I think that they would be happy my watch went off…._and I was now at peace with their death.

Either way, I was on the search for Lysander (and by lesser extent Castiel). It was hard since it was Winter Break and there was no telling where he would be. Then there was the question if he even wanted to see me. _What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't like me? What if he moves on before I can find him? Does he even want to see me? Will he be okay if I just randomly show up and confess to him?_ I wasn't really prepared to face him- but I had to do it. First- I had to find him.

_To- Bestie_

_Rosayla, do you know where Lys is?_

I waited for a reply and I was thankful that Rosayla was a fast texter.

_From- Bestie_

_I heard what happened! So…does that mean you chose Lys ;)_

I rolled my eyes.

_To- Bestie_

_Yes, I like Lys and I 'chose' him. But please- where is he?_

_From Bestie-_

_Yay :D he's at the clothes shop. Be careful though._

I didn't pay attention to last part of her text. I was too busy on my mission to go to the clothes shop.

**Mason: **

I was glad that my sister was finally happy and at peace. I was glad that she had accepted that the watch was right. I always knew that, of course- _haha._ After our heart-to-heart conversation, I felt that we were both closer than we were before. That was a good thing. It was also a good thing because now- she was away looking for Lysander and Auntie was at work.

_Which means time to watch my soap operas! _

"NO," I shouted at the TV, "SOPHIE! YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

**Annabelle:  
**I found Castiel first- I mean, I found him on my way to the clothes store.

"Annabelle," Castiel said shocked as he looked at me. I looked at him just as shocked. He smirked,  
"So…I guess this means that you chose me? Since you came and found me?"

I bit my lip and looked down. Castiel scowled, but nodded,

"I understand," he growled. I looked up,

"Castiel…I'm sorry."  
"I don't like it…but I understand. Lys is my best friend- it's stupid to fight over some dumb girl and ruin our friendship," he grumbled. His words stung a little bit, but I just nodded. I continued to run to the store.

**Lysander:**

Even if it happened yesterday, it was still on my mind. Yesterday was quite hectic. I had practically ended my friendship with Castiel. I had confessed to Annabelle. I _punched_ Castiel. It was unlike me to be so aggressive, but seeing him kiss her made me feel…possessive. It hurt as well. I wasn't sure why- _no, I know why_. I cared about Annabelle. It was the first time I had felt so passionate about someone before. I supposed that I didn't realize it until I saw her running through the halls- away from Nathaniel. I wanted to comfort her and protect her. I felt so worried about her. When she had fainted, I was quick to catch her. I had called the ambulance as Castiel had gotten into a fight with Nathaniel. He took no mercy on him- I supposed that Castiel did care, in his own way. Though at that moment, helping Annabelle was more important than whatever had happened in my eyes. When the ambulance had came I didn't leave her side. I didn't want to leave her side. I had to make sure she would be okay. I held her hand throughout the whole ride even as she had her seizure. I was hoping to calm her. It was odd that when I kissed her forehead, she had relaxed and calmed down. I couldn't help but wonder if she even remembered that- most likely not. _But does she even like me?_ At the thought of her possibly rejecting me, my heart felt sad. Well, actually my heart felt broken.

Either way, I doubted that I would see her again until Winter Break ended. I couldn't help but have this sinking feeling. _What if when I return to school, she chooses Castiel? What if she found him over Christmas break and they are together as I am here?_ I shook my head. I should stop thinking such things. I could move on from Annabelle if she chose Castiel…but there was a nagging voice inside my mind- _no you can't._

Just as I exited from my brother's clothing shop, another person entered and we ended up clashing together in the door way.

"Annabelle," I asked shocked.

"Lysander," she smiled, "Lysander I've been looking all over for you."

I couldn't help but feel a fluttering sensation in my stomach. _She's been looking for me? Does she wish to return my feelings or reject them?_

"Lysander," she bit her lip, "…I'm sorry."  
_Reject,_ I thought bitterly. I shouldn't be surprised- every girl goes after Castiel. He has the flare, the rebellious bad-boy streak.

"I…I didn't mean to kiss Castiel," she continued, "And you were the one in the ambulance and you punched Castiel and…"  
I felt my heart leap as she continued babbling. I looked at her shocked as she finished,

"And I like you Lysander. I like you more and I want to be with you."

I felt my heart stop for just a moment as I looked down at Annabelle. It was obvious that she had been crying. Before I realized what I was doing, I had grabbed her into a tight hug. It didn't matter that were standing in the doorway of my brother's store. It didn't matter that people passed with odd looks. All that mattered was that I actually had her in my arms.

"Lys-baby," Rosayla said and Annabelle and I turned towards her- she was standing in my brother's shop. She pointed up and we looked to see mistletoe hanging above our heads. I looked at Annabelle as she blushed slightly. I smiled and I kissed her.

Her kisses were so soft, so passionate. I could feel the electricity between us. She tasted like cherries, vanilla and…I didn't taste any cigarettes. _Did she quit because she knew that I disapproved?_

She blushed as we parted. Rosayla wolf-whistled,  
"Whoo-hoo!"

**0000**

I looked at Annabelle as she held my hand nervously.

"It looks beautiful," I whispered and she smiled.

We were heading back to school- it was the end of Winter Break after all. Annabelle was nervous, as she had dyed her hair back to its natural color. I truly thought that she looked beautiful. Then again, I thought she was beautiful no matter what color her hair was or what she looked like. _They say that when you're in love, you see beauty through the hearts, not the eyes. _Though, Annabelle was beautiful in my eyes.

"Don't worry," Mason said as he passed by giving a thumbs up. Alexy followed suit and they disappeared into the school.  
"You'll be alright," I reassured again and she sighed,

"M'kay…"

We walked into the school. Castiel had given us a nod for a hello. I was glad that we…sort of patched up things between us. I supposed that we were friends but we were building back on the 'best' part of it.

**Mason:**

"Mason," Alexy whined but I was still lost in my thoughts. _I hope it works out with Annabelle and Lysander. I don't want my sissy to be alone. I know Lysander's a good person for her though. They're so cute together too. I wonder if Castiel's okay though?_

"Mason," Alexy said again as he poked my face.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I was thinking about Annabelle."

Alexy looked at me and pouted,

"You know, I'm almost jealous of your twin."  
"Huh," I asked confused, "Why?"  
"Because she's on your mind more often than I am," he poked my sides.

I laughed,  
"Aw, that's not true, Alexy."

He pouted,  
"But Mason," he whined, "you're the only thing on my mind."  
I looked at him with a smile and he blushed slightly. I sighed,  
"Okay, I admit it…I have been thinking about my twin lately…she's just…growing up, you know? I had to share a womb with her for ninth months, so we're kind of close."

Alexy laughed and that got me laughing at my own joke. It was true though- Annabelle was growing up. I mean, yeah she was kind of already grown up (she did have sex a lot and smoke a lot), but I meant that she was growing up mentally. She quit smoking- she was on the patch. She wasn't as careless as she was before. I knew she wasn't throwing her body around (which calmed me down a lot). Not only that- but she was finally at peace with herself. I knew that because she dyed her back to her natural color. She dyed it green because she was mourning. If she was actually dying it back willingly, then that just proved that she was at peace with Mom and Dad's deaths. That took a load off of my shoulders because- we were close. I did care a lot about her.

I looked at Alexy- and I care about him too. _Heck, who knows? Since he's my soul mate and Lysander's Annabelle's soul mate…that means we all just might marry in the future…_I pictured what Annabelle's and Lysander's child would like and I burst out laughing,_ oh my god- a baby in Victorian clothing with a little mustache._


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Annabelle: **

Lysander hugged me from behind and rubbed my stomach- which was about six months pregnant. My lovely husband kissed my cheek,  
"Three more months…"  
"Yeah," I smiled, "she'll be a January baby."  
He smiled,

"And think about, Victoria will have a little brother."  
Victoria was our seven-month-old daughter. She was born in March. She was so adorable- she had my natural black hair and she had Lysander's mismatched eyes. Castiel said that it was stupid to have two kids so close together- but…_it wasn't exactly planned…_

It was still cute though because well, it was Halloween night. Lysander was a vampire and little Victoria was so cute dressed as a cute little bumblebee with an antennae headband. I was going to be a vampire but my idiotic brother wouldn't have it. He forced me to wear a shirt that said _'Pumpkin Smuggler'_ where my pregnant belly was. _I'm not that big for six months,_ I pouted.

**0000**

For Christmas, I was stoked. I was so thankful to have such a wonderful life. I had a wonderful husband; I had a wonderful best friend, great brother-in-laws (Alexy and Armin), an idiotic twin, and a beautiful little daughter that was celebrating her first Christmas- and Victoria wasn't the only one celebrating her first Christmas. Alexy and Mason adopted a cute little one-year-old girl named Abby that just turned one earlier that month. She was adorable. She has blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was cute as a button.

Currently, we were having our Christmas feast- which included all the family. _I'm so glad that it's Mason and Alexy's turn to host because this is such a crowd._ You had Alexy's parents, Armin, his two aunts, two uncles, and three cousins. Then you had Auntie from Mason's side and mine. Then there was Lysander's family- Leigh, Rosayla, his nephew (Leigh and Rosayla's son), his mother, his three aunts, uncle, and two cousins. I was sure that family reunions were the reason that we all had such large houses.

I wasn't even sure about everyone's name either. I knew Alexy and Armin had Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Sarah, Jennie (their mom), Mike (their dad), Uncle Tom, Uncle Kyle, Mary (sixteen year old cousin), Kayli (fifteen year old cousin), and Ash (twenty year old cousin). I knew there was Irene (Lysander's mother), Aunt Katherine, Aunt Jane, Aunt Melissa, the uncle's name I wasn't sure, Dylan (sixteen year old cousin), Michael (Rosayla's son), and Brian (sixteen year old cousin). I was thankful that we didn't have _everyone_ over. By everyone, I meant Rosayla's side of the family because I knew she had about five aunts (and therefore four uncles by marriage).

"Let me guess," Rosayla asked amused, "Mason put you in that shirt."  
"Yep."

She laughed. My shirt said _This Christmas I'm eating for two._

"Aw," the aunts cued, "you're pregnant?"

I smiled,  
"Yes."  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
"How far along?"  
"It's Lysander's, right?"  
I sighed, _aunts always ask the most questions._

"Yes, it's Lysander's. I'm eight months and it's a boy."

"Oh, sissy," Mason said as he came over, "I got you something for when the baby comes!"  
He held out a little one-piece that said _All Mommy Wanted Was A Backrub. _I sighed, _sadly, it's a bit true…_

**0000**

I looked at my fifteen-year-old daughter and fourteen-year-old son. Both of them were giving me and Lysander puppy-dog eyes.  
"But Mom," Victoria pointed out, "it's only fair!"

"Besides there's a cute girl in my class I want to ask out," Mathew whispered.

I looked at Lysander,  
"They do have a point."  
He looked at me firmly. I switched sides and stood beside the kids and all three of us looked at Lysander with puppy-dog eyes,  
"Please."

He sighed,  
"Very well…only if we meet whoever it is you are dating."

They cheered. I smiled. _I'm so glad that they don't have to deal with the love watch like I did….I'm so glad that I talked Auntie out of giving them watches. I was also glad that Lysander wasn't around when we were talking about it because that's hard to explain._

**0000**

I sighed as I sat down. I was home alone and I was a bit thankful. I was getting a bit stressed lately- mostly from my job as the owner of the bookshop/café. It was pretty popular but it was a lot of work. I looked to my box of chocolate chip cookies that were on the other side of the room. _I wonder if I still have some magic left._ I flicked my wrist and the box flew into my arms. I ate the cookies and that cheered me up.

I never used my minimal magic- ever. But…_come on- it's chocolate chip cookies!_ At least, I never had to tell Lysander about my powers. I was also thankful that my kids weren't magical- well they were, but in their own way because they are my kids. They weren't magical though in the sense like…Auntie. They weren't magical like Auntie was magical.

**00000 **

At Victoria's and Abby's prom, I was a chaperone. Both girls looked beautiful in their dresses- which weren't as good as the ones on seniors but still looked nice on them. Victoria had on a nice red dress that was nice. It was very elegant in its own way as the collar had black lace and the bottom had black ruffles. There was no sleeves so she on elbow-length black gloves. Abby had on a blue dress that went mid-thigh, had a small v-neck, small straps, and had a black ribbon around the waist. Leigh had designed both dresses and both were one-of-a-kind. That made them special dresses since Leigh was a pretty famous designer and I was pretty sure I saw about ten or more other girls wearing some of his designs.

I didn't embarrass Victoria and neither did Lysander. We both stuck to the sidelines dressed in nice clothing. My brother and his husband, however, were a different story. They made it quite clear that they were both Abby's parents. They also made a point by staying close to her while wearing their shirts that said _'D.A.D.D.- Dads Against Daughters Dating.'_ They took protective parenthood to a new level.

Lysander and I, on the other hand, were a bit more reserved. We just chaperones normally while watching everyone and Victoria. Mathew wasn't at the prom- he was a freshman. So Auntie was watching over him. The other chaperones were a few other parents and a few teachers.

"Hi," one mother said as she stood beside Lysander and I, "My name's Jennifer Masters, this is my husband, Rick."

Rick shook our hands.  
"Lysander Noir," Lysander said smoothly, "and my wife, Annabelle."

I nodded.

"Which one is yours," Jennifer asked politely. I nodded towards our daughter,

"Victoria."

They both smiled,  
"That's your daughter? She's dancing with our son," Jennifer explained, "Martin."

I smiled politely and Lysander nodded. I kept an eye on Victoria and 'Martin' while at the same time I kept an eye on my idiotic twin brother, Alexy, and poor Abby. I saw that my brother was threatening every singly guy that asked her to dance. Alexy was dancing…I felt so bad for her that by the end of the night I walked up to her.

"Hey Aunt Annie," she greeted softly and I could see that her face was red.

"Don't worry," I winked, "For your senior prom next year, I'll make sure they don't chaperone."

"How," she asked,  
"It's called blackmail," I chuckled, "and if that doesn't work I'll just lock them in the closet."

She laughed. She really was my favorite niece. Man, I have a wonderful husband, a wonderful daughter, a wonderful son, a great niece, my brother and his husband…Life really is sweet even if it all started with that stupid watch and that damn tick-tock.


End file.
